Alvin and the Chipmunks Dark Past
by jessicaluvzchipmunks
Summary: Next story in the series. Tyler learns the real reason why his best friend Jordan started the war. As Tyler and the chipmunks try face a new threat, they risk losing their families. Remeber, based on real person, so be nice.
1. Chapter 1 Flashback 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks Dark Past

**Hey, this is the next story in my series. I thought all of you loved this series, and a lot of you have been great, I decided to release it early. I have learned from the mistakes of the others, so I will be making this one have a more emotional feel to it. **

**And I will be bringing back the romance. Mostly between Alvin and Brittany, along with Tyler and Sarah, and a bit of the other chipmunks. I will also be doing flash back chapters every other chapter or two, starting with this one, to explain how Tyler and Sarah got togeather, and how it will tie in with the main story. I hope you will enjoy.**

Chapter 1 Flashback One

_13 Years Ago_

Sarah stood infront enterance to the crowded cafeteria holding her slowly cooling food in her tray. Every table was full of students, chatting, eating, or working.

She scanned the whole room, trying to find a spot, any spot that would work, but there was nothing. She gave huff as she remained still, waiting for a opening. "You know, there are other spots to sit other than just this room".

Sarah turned, and saw the warm smiling face of Tyler looking back at her. The boy she knew since kindergarden, the boy she secretly loved.

He was wearing a light grey t-shirt with light blue sleeves and camouflage coloured shorts. His shirt was tucked in, exposing his upper body in just the right way. Sarah could feel her heart melt. He was 16 and half years old, and very cute.

His dirty blonde hair, was thick and combed back. His smile was bright, and soothing. Everytime Sarah saw it, she felt calmed and relaxed, like nothing else mattered.

But there was one thing she could see about him that didn't show physiclly, it was in his eyes. Years of anger, hate, pain, and torment. It was just below the surface, and she knew why.

Through public school, he was teased and bullied, by students, and teachers. Students saw him as a freak, a outcast, who would never fit in because he quiet and shy and wasn't like them because he wasn't dating, or had a girlfriend, making a lot of students at that school think he was gay. (Not that there is anything wrong with that, it is just what happend to him)

The teachers also picked on him because he wasn't the smartest. One even bullied him because he didn't like sports. His life in public school was hell. Making him have violent eruptions and moments of pure rage, but she and their Jordan stayed by his side whenever they could, helping him through his hard times.

Once they all entered highschool, they noticed a change in Tyler, he began to cheer up. He no longer suffered from his eruptions, he began to smile more, and he laughed a lot more, joke more, and began to relax.

Teachers at the school treated him with respect, making his marks jump up to A's where in public school, he got D's. The students didn't see him as a freak either, they saw him as a kind, hard working person, that would do anything to help, but that made him a target for a lot of girls.

A lot flirted with him, asking him out or going to the extremes of asking if he would come to their house and to their bedroom, but he would act like he never noticed. Those that did ask him to sleep with, he would say they need to learn self respect.

He had a reputation as the guy who would never go out with any girl, and lot of girls held bets to see if they would be the lucky one to finally get Tyler to notice them, but it never worked.

The pain and anger remained however, remained. And it was because of one reason. Her, his mother. She was kind and sweet, but she had a dark side of secretly drinking and smoking. When she did, she would become depressed and angery, yelling at him for the smallest things, things that were no big deal, or things that were not in his control.

It took it's toll on him. He lived with it since he was in grade 3. Now he was finishing grade 10.

He tried his best to hide his anger, but there were times it would surface. But he never yelled at her, he wanted to at least still give her her dignaty. But she would still yell at him, saying he never showered her respect, when he was giving her more respect then he thought she should get.

"I was kinda hoping to at least sit at a normal table. Besides, we aren't allowed to eat in the hallway".

Tyler smiled as he pointed to a near by window. "Who says we have to eat inside, it is a beautiful day out". Sarah looked towards the window, and already felt like she was sweating. "But it is so hot outside" she replied as she looked back at Tyler.

He gently shook his head as he crossed his arms. "Would you rather be standing in the middle of a crowded room. Waiting for a seat the may not show". Sarah looked down at her tray then back at Tyler, her hunger over taking he need to stay cool. "Fine, lead the way" she said.

Tyler quickly turned as the two exited the cafeteria, going straight for the schools main doors. He held both doors open as Sarah walked through, still holding her tray in her hands.

As soon as she stepped through the doors, she felt like she walked through a wall of heat, as the hot bright sun shined down on them. "Man" groaned Sarah, as she turned back to Tyler, who was walking out, putting sun glasses on his face, "it is so hot out".

Tyler laughed as the two of them moved towards a near by pinic table, semi-covered by a tree, giving them a little shade. "You think this is hot. Try working in a hay field in 35 degree (C) weather trying to load dry hail bails onto a wagon, while having to wear pants and a long sleeve shirt to protect you".

Sarah just rolled her eyes as she sat down with Tyler sitting across from her. "You have done farm work on your grandparents farm since you were little Tyler. I never did any of that. All my family lives in urban areas".

Tyler just stared at Sarah, his warms and sweet gaze causing her heart to race and a shiver to run all through her body. She felt like she was begining to blush. She quickly lowered her face to hide her reaction.

"Well, next time there is farm work to be done, I will bring you along. Then you will know the true meaning of hot". She just giggled as she began to eat her lunch. "So" she said as she swollowed, "Are you starting your biking trips again?".

He gave a simple nod as he gently stroked his chin. "Yeah, after a whole winter of being confined indoors, I am looking forward to getting out on the road again. And since we only have about two weeks left in school, I will be able to make full day trips".

Sarah smiled as she quickly scanned Tyler, noticing his well built arms. "I don't know why you still do it. I mean, I get it when you where younger, you were fairly "chunky" back then. But now you are thin with a lot of muscel tone in your legs and arms".

Tyler then burst into laughter as he tried to speak, barely able to get a word out of his mouth. "I don't bike just make myself look thinner, better looking, and more well built. I do it beacuse it is fun and relaxing. It is my escape from my problems".

He then began to calm down as he pretended to wip a tear from his eye. "Oh mercy" he chuckled as he turned back to Sarah. "Alright" she said as she smiled back at him, "remind me to never bring up your muscels again".

"Will do" he chuckled. "There is one more thing" he said as he smiled back at her. "And that is?" she asked, as she moved her tray out of the way. "I sent my application for the RCMP Auxillaries. I should hopefully be hearing from them in a week or two".

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you" she said as she held up her right hand, all of her fingers tightly crossed. "How long is the training?". He gave a small shrug as he rubbed the back of his neck. "About a week, then after that, I become a auxillary officer".

Sarah could feel a surge of exitement for Tyler flow through her. She knew that this was a dream of his for several years now. And that the auxillary were his first step to realizing that dream. Before she could even reply, a voice cut in. "I hope I am not interupting anything".

Tyler and Sarah both looked down the table, and saw a good friend of their's standing there. A big smile across his slightly chubby face, and his brown hair covered in sweat. "No, not at all Jordan" replied Tyler as he stood up.

Jordan then moved over to Tyler as the two grabed each others right hand and quickly patted each others back. Jordan was their closest friend. She and Tyler met him about two years after they met in kindergarden. He always stood up for Tyler and protected him during his torment in public school from the students and teachers.

"So, what are we talking about?" he said as he and Tyler sat down.

"About my application into the auxillaries, and biking" replied Tyler. "Well" said Jordan as he put his hand on Tyler's shoulder, "We all know you will get in. As for the biking, if you are trying to get Sarah to join you, that wouldn't be the best idea since she doesn't have the strengh or muscel for it" he laughed.

Sarah shot Jordan a icy stare as she leaned further into the table. "I do to have the strength for it. I just don't bike much".

Tyler and Jordan each gave each other a sinister smile as they looked back at Sarah. "Prove it" Tyler replied. Sarah could feel the colour drain from her face as she stared at them in bewilderment.

"W-what?" she said nervously. Tyler then placed his elbows on the table as placed his hands near his face. "Prove it. Come with me this weekend on one of my long rides. You dad has a old ten speed bike you can use. If you do have the muscel for it, you shouldn't have any problems keeping up with me".

Sarah could feel her heart surge with fear and anger as she tried to think of a excuse. "It a old bike, it probably can't handle the ride anymore". Tyler gave a casual shrug as he quickly came up with the answer. "Bring it my house on Saturday. I will get it fixed in no time. Don't forget, the bike I use is almost thirty years old as well, and it still works like new".

"Shit" Sarah cursed under her breath. "What was that Sarah?" said Jordan as he and Tyler eyed her intently. "Kit, do you have a kit to do the repairs?" she said nervously. "I have everthing" chuckled Tyler.

Sarah sunk her head in disapointment. She knew there was no way she could get out of this.

**The next chapter will be ready by tomorrow night or friday morning.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Duet

Chapter 2 The Duet

_Present Day_

Two months have past since they escaped the island. The chipmunks, along with Sarah and Tyler's parenst all sat under a small awning to stay out of the hot sun.

They were all at a airshow to watch the stunts and tricks, but also because Tyler was flying as well in a vintage aircraft, and was going to be preforming a few songs for the crowd.

Everyone was gently faning their hands infront of their faces, trying to keep cool. Even in the shade, they were all sweating like crazy.

"What a day to have a airshow in this heat" groaned Brittany as she quickly wiped the sweat from her head.

Alvin smiled as he stood up and moved over towards her, a smile on his face as he kneeled down and looked down at his paw. "Don't worry Britt, as long as you are near a cool person like me, you will never get hot". Brittany rolled her eyes stared back at him. It amazed her that Alvin never seemed to mature or change since she first met him. He was the exact same as he was several years ago.

"Cool, ha" she teased as she swiped her head again.

He remained silent for a moment, then raised his hand. "Oh really, let me show you" he chuckled as he extended his right arm to her shoulder. As soon as his paw touched her, she felt a cool chill envelop her body. She felt like she was walking into a heavy air conditioned building.

Brittany let out a relaxing sigh as Alvin pulled his paw away, but she still felt the cool chill covering her.

After a moment of enjoying the cool chill, she looked back at Alvin and gave him a teasing smile. "Using your powers is cheating Alvin. If you really were cool as you say, then you shouldn't have to use them".

Alvin gave a innocent shrug as he smiled back at Brittany. "Oh, I would, but macho only works for one person". She just sighed, as she laid back onto the ground.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave all the kids with Dave and Claire?" asked Jeanette, cutting in. "I mean, they in a whole other universe and what if Dave and Claire need help?". Simon sat up and moved over to his wife. He gave her a loving smile as he gently placed his paw on her shoulder. "Don't worry Jean. If Dave could handle raising Alvin for several years, he can handle the kids" he laughed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Alvin giving him a icy stare. He pretended like he didn't notice as he raised his arm, reveiling the small blue watch on his wrist. "And besides, that's why Tyler gave us these. If we need to get to our kids, all we have to do is push the main button here".

Jeanette slowly looked down at the light purple one she was wearing, then looked up at Simon, giving him a sweet smile. "It is just, we never been away from the kids this long".

"They would be able to handle the heat if they were here" came a near by voice. Everyone looked up to see Tyler walking towards them, a acoustic guitar in his hand and his bright smile on his face.

"Aren't you suppose to be singing soon?" asked Sarah as she looked up at Tyler, pushing her sweat drenched brown hair out of her eyes.

"I will be, but one of my singers cancelled at the last second. Who is willing to play two duets with me?" he said as his eyes scanned over everyone. They all remained silent, looking at each other as if waiting to see who would volunteer.

After a moment, Alvin stood up and smiled at Tyler. "I will join you. I think it would be fun to just do some songs togeather".

Alvin took one step forward when he felt something grab his paw. Slowly, he turned back to see Brittany staring up at him, with a confussed look on her face. "And how do you think these people will react to seeing a singing chipmunk?" she said sternly.

Alvin smiled as he looked down at his wife. "The same way people haven't noticed us already. Me and Tyler are manipulating their mind, making them think they are seeing alslo, I think I must look handsome to some women, because a lot turn their heads".

Brittany kept her eyes glued on Alvin for a moment, her jaw twisted with anger. Alvin gave a nervous chuckle as he tried to pry her paw off. After what seemed like forever, she slowly begain to release her paw.

"This isn't over" she growled. He and Tyler chuckled as they moved towards the nearby stage.

Everyone watch the stage closely, excited to see what songs he and Alvin were going to be playing. Tyler and Alvin moved infront of the mics as the hooked the cords into their guitars.

To the crowd, Alvin looked like a young man wearing a bright red shirt and blue jean shorts and long thick brown hair.

Tyler moved infront of the mic and cleared his throat. "How is everyone enjoying this airshow we are having today?".

The audience let out a loud cheer, as Tyler looked back at the band, giving sign to get ready. Just as he turned back, the audience quieted down. "Alright, well. I am Constable Tyler Pauwel of the RCMP, and this is my band. We have two songs we are going to be playing. And once that is done, I will climbing into a Spitfire aircraft, and preform a few stunts and tricks for all of you. Is everyone ready?".

The audience let out a final cheer as both Tyler and Alvin began to tap their feet. After a few taps, Tyler began to do a solo, the tune was catchy and quick. After a moment, Tyler finished his solo. As soon as he did, Alvin stepped in, doing a solo as well. He then quickly stopped as Tyler did one more quick one and placed his mouth infront of the mic.

(Tyler)

I never was a straight-lace, straight A student  
>teacher's pet or child prodigy<br>I wasn't gonna get rich throwin' a football  
>It take too long to get a law degree<p>

So I sat down with momma and daddy  
>tried to talk some sense into my big head<br>But the best advice that I ever got  
>was from my sister's rock star boyfriend<p>

(Tyler and Alvin)

Just get you a guitar and learn how to play  
>Cut up some jeans, come up with a name<br>When you're living in a world that you don't understand  
>Find a few good buddies, start a band<br>Start a band, Start a band

Tyler then let go of his guitar as he gestured the crowd towards Alvin as he stepped up to the mic.

(Alvin)

And all those girls that were too cool to talk to,  
>They'll be waiting in the line out back<br>Might get your picture in the hometown paper  
>Maybe buy your momma that Cadillac<p>

(Tyler and Alvin)

Just get you a guitar and learn how to play  
>Cut up some jeans, come up with a name<br>When you're living in a world that you don't understand  
>Find a few good buddies, start a band<p>

(Tyler)

Start a band, Scrape up some money, buy a van

(Alvin)

Learn free bird and ramblin' man

(Tyler and Alvin)

Never buy another beer again

The two of them then let loose on their guitars. Both taking turns soloing or playing at the same. After about a minute, Tyler continued singing.

(Tyler)

Just get you a guitar and learn how to play

(Alvin)

Grow out your hair, come up with a name

(Tyler and Alvin)

With a little bit of luck you'll be packing the stands  
>Find a few good buddies, start a band<p>

No need to study, start a band  
>Call up some buddies man, start a band<p>

The two then continued their solos for almost a minute and a half, playing their guitars like a mad man. The music then began to fade, once it was mute, the audience burst into cheers. Tyler and Alvin gave a quick wave, but then looked back down at their guitars as Tyler began to do another solo. It started soft, then turned into a loud beat with the bass drump beating heavely. He then looked back at the mic and took a deep breath.

(Tyler)

She'd rather wear a pair of cut-off jeans  
>Than an evening dress<br>And with the windows rolled down  
>And her hair blowin all around<br>Well, she's a hot Southern mess

(Alvin and Tyler)  
>She'd take a beer over white wine<br>A campfire over candle light  
>And when it comes to love,<br>Her idea of a romantic night

Is listenin' to old Alabama  
>And driving through Tennessee<br>A little "Dixieland Delight" and  
>"The Right Time of the Night",<br>And she can't keep her off of me

(Alvin)  
>And now we rollin' down an old backroad<br>I've got the steering wheel in one hand  
>We'll find a hideaway where she and I can play<br>In Mother Nature's band

(Tyler and Alvin)  
>Now, we're listenin' to old Alabama<br>Parked somewhere in Tennessee  
>A little "Dixieland Delight",<br>And "It Feels So Right",  
>And it's "Love In the First Degree"<p>

(Tyler)

Forget about Sinatra or Coltrane  
>Or some ol' Righteous Brothers' song<br>Hey, even Barry White ain't gonna work tonight  
>If you really wanna turn her on<p>

(Alvin)  
>Play some back home, come on, music<br>That comes from the heart  
>Play somethin' with lots of feelin'<br>'Cause that's where music has to start

(Tyler and Alvin)  
>Now, we're listenin' to old Alabama<br>And we're drivin' through Tennessee  
>A little "Dixieland Delight",<br>And "It Feels So Right",  
>And it's "Love In the First Degree"<p>

Yeah, you know we're listenin' to old Alabama (Old Alabama)  
>And drivin' through Tennessee<br>A little "Why, Lady, Why"  
>At "The Right Time of the Night",<br>And she can't keep her hands off of me

Oh, play me some old Alabama  
>Oh, play me some old Alabama<br>Won't you play me some old Alabama  
>Oh, play-eay-eay<p>

Alvin and Tyler continued playing togeather for almost two minuted before the song finally ended. As soon as the song ended, the audience cheered as they both made their way off the stage to where their family was sitting. "You two were great" said Brittany as she and Sarah huged their husbands, holding them tight.

"Thanks" replied Alvin as he and Tyler returned the hug. After a moment, Tyler pulled away and kneeled down to get a bag of gear. "Well, I have to get ready for my show. You all are welcome to join me near the aircraft as I get ready".

Everyone glanced at each other, pondering on what to do. After a brief moment, they all stood up and followed Tyler to the awaiting aircraft, with his dad walking the quickest to get a look at the aircraft.

**The song selections were "start a band" by Brad Paisley, and "Old Alabama" by Brad Paisley. Next chapter should be ready by Sunday.**


	3. Chapter 3 Flashback 2

Chapter 3 Flashback 2

Sarah gently pushed the old ten speed bike up the street towards Tyler's house. It was just after 1 in the afternoon, with the sun disapearing behind the clouds, creating periods of shade.

The bike was old, covered in webs and dust with flat tires, the chains were rusty and stiff, and cables were twisted and corroded. She hoped that Tyler wouldn't be able to get the bike repaired, she didn't want to be going on such a ride.

But she knew she was only kidding herself.

She knew Tyler was very talented in repairing bikes, and that he would most likely be able to fix it, he always did managed to fix things, no matter how bad they were.

She thought of her options. She could just phone him and claim that she was sick, or she got hurt, something like that to get out of this. She knew though that he would eventually find out. He always seemed to have the unique talent for catching those lies.

But there was one reason why she knew she didn't just say no. It was because it ment she would be alone with him, for almost a whole day, just the two of them. Sarah's heart raced with excitement at the thought. Ever since she was in grade eight, she knew she had feeling for him, and those feeling evolved into love over the years. But there was one problem. Tyler was never one for telling people how he felt, it was one of the mysterious qualities that a lot of the girls at school found irresistable. It made her a little nervous thinking about what might happen if her found out.

It wasn't a long walk for her, she only lived two blocks away. She approached his house and gently placed the bike against the front of a tree in the front yard. After she made sure the bike wouldn't fall, she turned and walked up the porch steps to the front door. As she raised her hand to knock, she heard a women yelling inside.

"You shouldn't be going Tyler. You have responablities here. Plus, you don't have what it takes to make it". Sarah listened closely and could hear Tyler's voice speaking calmly inside. "Listen mom, this is a great oppratunity for me. This is the start of a great future for me. If they didn't think I had what it takes, they wouldn't have accepted me".

"That is not the point" she yelled back. "Then what is the point?" he asked bluntly. There was a silence for a moment, then she heard Tyler speak. "Listen, I have to get ready for my ride, I will see you tonight".

Sarah could hear Tyler's biking cleats clicking on the floor, heading right for the door. She quickly turned and darted off the porch towards her bike. As soon as she reached it, she heard the door open. She turned to see Tyler step out. As soon as she did, she burst into laughter from what he was wearing.

He had a normal silver coloured helmet on his head, wearing dark sun glasses over his eyes. He was wearing a blue, skin tight shirt with little logos on them, and a little back pack holding a flexible pack of water with a blue hose running over his shoulder near his face.

But the one thing that made her laugh the most were the shorts. They were skin tight as well, but black, if they weren't, she'd probably be able to make out his you know what.

"Nice getup Tyler" she laughed as she hugged her sides. "This is normal gear for a biker" he said as he walked off the porch towards her. "It is ment to absorb sweat and keep a person cool".

Sarah looked over the clothes she was wearing. She had her semi tight red shorts on, with a white t-shirt. "I guess I am scewed then" she said as she smiled at Tyler. "You should be fine" he said as he quickly looked at what she was wearing.

He then kneeled down next to the bike and quickly looked it over. "It isn't in to bad of shape, I should have it ready in about a half hour". Sarah could feel a surge of both excitement and disapointment flow through her as Tyler stood up and grabed the bike. "Here, lets go into the shed and get this ready".

Sarah said nothing as she followed Tyler to a small shed in the back yard.

Tyler opened the door and pushed the bike in. The shed was full of power tools mostly belonging to his father. And in the back corner, were tools and racks ment for bike repair. Sarah watched as Tyler moved the bike over to a rack attached to the wall and hung the bike on it.

He then losened two clamps on both tires, causing them both to detach and seperate from the bike. He grabed both rims and placed them on the nearby work bench, pulling out what looked like little plastic clips.

She watched intently as he placed the clips under the rubber rim of the tire and begin to pull back, making the tire partically seperate from the rim, allowing enough room to pull the tube out. He quickly repeated the same process with the other tire, pulling out the other tube.

"How are you able to this this so fast? I can hardly tell what you are doing". Tyler chuckled as he moved over to a small drawer in the corner, and pulled out two new tubes. "Years of practice" he replied as he moved over back to the tires. He then reached for a small air hose and breifly filled the tire, giving it it's shape.

As he began to push the tube inside the tire, he turned white as they both heard a voice outside. "Tyler, I wasn't done talking to you". Sarah turned in time to see Tyler's mother stager in, using the door frame to keep her balance.

His mother then stopped in her tracks when she saw Sarah, with a surprised look on her face. "Oh hi Sarah. I didn't know you were here" she said with a depressed look on her face. Sarah breifly looked back at Tyler, and saw his face red with anger as he stood there, motionless.

"Yeah, Tyler is fixing my bike so that we can go on a ride togeather" she replied as she looked back at his mother.

His mother then looked at Tyler, her breathing heavy, the smell of beer filling the shed. "We will take when you get back" she said as she turned and stumbled out of the shed, back to the house.

Sarah looked back at Tyler, to see him standing still, his right hand down at his side, clentched tightly, shaking with rage. "What was that all about?" asked Sarah as she took a step towards him.

"Nothing" he growled as he turned back to the tire. Sarah watched him with concern as he finished putting in the last tube, and filled the both of them with air. He then moved back over to the bike and reattached them with ease.

He kneeled down as he began to examine the crank of the bike, making sure it was in good condition. As he did, Sarah came up behind and gently put her hand on his shoulder, a shiver ran through her body from the touch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked caringly. He was silent for a moment, then stood up and turned to face her, his face netural. "There is nothing to talk about. It is the same story as always. She puts the bottle to her lips, and she begins making up wild stories, thinking they are true. I appreciate what you are doing, but there is nothing you can do".

He then turned back to the bike, and continued the repairs. She looked at him, her heart in pain, knowing that he was struggling. "Tyler, I don't want to be telling you how to do things, but holding in your emotions isn't good. A person is lieable to snap when they hold it all back. It helps if you talk to someone".

Tyler remained silent for what seemed like a eternity, then in a quiet voice, he softly spoke, not bothering to turn around. "I have been holding it all back for almost eight years Sarah. Ever since I was in grade 3. It is all I know, I don't even know if I feel anything anymore".

"You do still feel Tyler" she replied, "I see it, it wants to come out, but you hold it all back. All the pain, and the anger, it wants to come out. But you hold back the tears. It is okay to cry Tyler, don't forget, I know what you are going through. I was there by your side through all this since it started. Just let it out Tyler".

He was again silent, he then stood and turned to Sarah. "The bike is ready. We will bike out to Falls View and come back. If you are in the shape you are in, then the ride there shouldn't take more than 2 and a half hours".

Tyler then took a step to the side, going to grab his bike, but just as he was walking by Sarah, she grabed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "I just want you to know, if you do want to talk, I will be here 24/7".

A small smile then formed at the corner of his mouth, making her blush. "Thanks Sarah. We better get going. The sooner we start, the sooner you can be proven wrong". She shot him a menacing stare as she crossed her arms. "You mean the sooner I prove you wrong". Tyler just smiled as he shook his head and grabed his bike.

Sarah followed close behind as they pushed the bikes onto the drive. She could hear a click as Tyler's cleats hooked into the pedals as she quickly tied her hair back. The two then went onto the road, with a long ride ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4 The Airshow

Chapter 4 The Airshow

Tyler's father looked over the Spitfire aircraft as Tyler put on the nessacary gear for the flight. "In all my years" Albert said as he looked to Tyler, "I never thought my son would fly one of these". Tyler smiled as he quickly attached the last bit of gear and moved over to the aircraft.

"It is something that we though would only happen in our dreams" Tyler replied as he quickly patted his fathers shoulder. All of the chipmunks, as well as Sarah, stood near by with a smile on their faces, knowing that now, Tyler was having the life he had dreamed about for years, with his parents now envolved. "Man you lucky" said Albert as he stood next to his son.

Tyler chuckled as he climbed up the wing and reached into the cockpit. "I am not the only one who is lucky" said Tyler as he pulled out another suit. Albert stood in amazement as Tyler quickly tossed the suit over to him. "You are riding with me as well. Get the suit on, then get into the back seat when you are ready". His father looked up at him, his eyes wide in amazment. "Tyler, I don't know what to say" he said happily.

"Save it for when we get back onto the ground" laughed Tyler. Albert remained still for a moment, then quickly ran off behind a truck with Tyler's mother following behind to help him. "We can tell things are better between you and you parents" said Brittany as they all smiled at Tyler.

He gave a pleased nod as he turned back to inspect the cockpit. "Things are finally going back to the way they used to be. With the bonus of all of you and my mom getting off the hooch". Sarah then moved up to the aircraft and smiled as she looked up at Tyler. "I think after all those years of suffering, things are finally looking up for you". Before Tyler could reply, they hard a voice speaking out in complete shock.

"Tyler, Tyler Pauwel, is that you?". The chipmunks could see Tyler and Sarah suddenly freeze, both of them looking at each other in disbelief, with a bit of annoyed look on their faces.

The chipmunks turned, and saw a young women standing a few meters away. She was short with long red hair. She had jean shorts on and a red tank top on. She looked a little younger than Tyler and Sarah, but only by a year or two. Tyler then faked putting a smile as he looked towards the young women. "Amy, it has been a while".

"Too long" she said, as she batted her eye lashes. Sarah could feel a surge of anger engulf her body as she stared at the women.

"So what have you been up to all these years" she said as she moved over to them. Tyler turned back to the cockpit, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he flicked a few switches. "No offense Amy, but this area is only for pilots and VIP's".

"Oh come on" she said innocently, "there are no guards and cops around. I just want to talk to you again". Tyler gave Sarah a quick glance, then turned back to Amy, reaching into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He then stepped off the wing, and moved over to Amy, opening his wallet, revealling the RCMP badge.

Amy frooze in shock as she stared at Tyler with aww and surprise "Unfortuantly for you, there is a cop around. Now I must ask you to go back where the crowd is".

"Fine" replied Amy, giving Tyler a wink, "but you will be seeing me again". She then walked off back to the crowd, gently rocking her head back and forth, making her hair wave in the breeze.

"That bitch" growled Sarah as she moved next to Tyler, grabing his arm tightly. "Who was that women?" asked Theodore as the chipmunks looked back at Tyler and Sarah, wondering why Tyler and Sarah seemed to hate her so much.

Tyler turned to Sarah, and jerked his head towards the chipmunks. "You better tell them, I have to get ready for the flight". She gave a small nod as Tyler pulled away and climbed back onto the wing and into the cockpit. Sarah kneeled down next to the chipmunks, her eyes glued on Tyler as she began to explain.

"Well, when we were in highschool, Tyler was a private person, never talking about himself, or talking about his feeling". "Sounds like the Tyler we know" Alvin chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Brittany.

Brittany then grabed his arm, and pulled it away. Alvin gave her a confused look as Brittany shot him a cold stare. "What is it with you men not talking about your feelings" she sneared as she stared at Alvin. "Don't get mad at me" Alvin laughed, "Tyler was the one who never talked about his feeling. Don't forget, he didn't tell us much about his life for almost four years".

Brittany just continued to give Alvin a cold stare, but he kept his smile.

Sarah waited for a moment, then continued. "Well anyway, a lot of the girls found that attractive about him. Some would pester him constantly by flirting with him, asking him out, or tried to make advances towards him. Some would give up, but there were a few who kept trying. Amy McKeller was one of them, and it still seems like she still is trying" she said, her voice deep with anger.

"Did you find that attracktive about Tyler as well?" asked Eleanor.

Sarah's cheeks turned bright red as she looked down to the ground witha small smile on her face. "To be truthful, yeah, I did. Even though we were friends since childhood, there were things he still didn't tell me, I found it both annoying and attractive. And when he did bring up something, it always had a huge surprise would cause me to go into tears later. I remember one day we went out for a bike ride togeather, and he told me-".

"I am ready" yelled Albert as he ran to the Spitfire with excitement. He then climbed into the cockpit, and quickly buckled himself in. Airport personel then approached the aircraft, one raising his arms into the air, making a cross.

Tyler then gave a nod as he raised his right hand into the air, and made a twirling motion. As soon as he did that, the engine roared to life.

Tyler then reached up to the glass canopy, and pulled it forward, closing off the cockpit. Everyone stood back as the engine began to power up, pushing the aircraft down the tarmac.

"Come on" said Megan as she looked down at the chipmunks and Sarah, "lets find a place where we can watch my son and husband preform crazy acts". Everyone gave a small chuckle as the all moved in with the crowd behind the boundry line.

After a moment of looking, the found a spot at the front near the runway, giving them all a clear view of runway. Everyone looked to the end, and could see the Spitfire quickly spinning around, turning towards the end of the runway.

Sarah then stepped infront of everyone, and unclipped a small walkie talkie on the ground. "Here" she replied as she looked down at the chipmunks. "Tyler gave me this so that we can talk to him while flying".

"You ready dad" came Tyler's voice from the walkie. "Ready as I will ever be son" he replied. Soon, the sound of the aircrafts engine powering up filled the air, but the aircraft remained where it was.

Inside, Tyler was pushing the throttle forward until it reached it's limits. The aircraft vibrated like a old washing machine as he gently put his hand on a lever, and quickly pull back.

As soon as he did, the aircraft shot forward, gaining enormus speed in a matter of seconds. After only a few seconds of traveling down the runway, Tyler pulled back on the stick, sending the aircraft skyward.

"Wow" Albert cheered as the horizon almost seemed to go vertical. "Brace youself dad" replied Tyler. He then pulled the stick hard to the left downward, while pushing the right foot pedal, causing the aircraft to dive down while spinning like a the cork screw.

Everyone on the ground cheer and clapped while Tyler continued to preform stunts. He did loops, tricks where he almost seemed to stop the aircraft while still flying, then turning it into another direction in a matter of seconds.

The chipmunks kept their eyes on the aircraft the whole time, but after a few minutes, lost sight as the aircraft flew further down the airport. "Darn, we lost him" Jeanette said disappointingly as the tried looking past all the spectators.

"Do any of you see him?" asked Alvin as they looked up at Sarah and Megan. Both shook their heads as they treid scanning the skies. "Where did he go?" Sarah asked as they continued looking for the aircraft.

Everyone then felt the ground begin to shake, as a distant rumble filled their ears, getting louder and louder by the second. Before anyone could evern react, the aircraft flew over their heads by a matter of two dozen feet. Everyone looked up in time to see the aircraft was upside down, and for a brief moment, they thought they could see Tyler waving at them.

They all growled in anger as the aircraft shot skyward and striaghtened out, leaving a cheering crowd behind. "I think he is almost done" Sarah said as they watched the aircraft closely. "But he knew what was best, he would land here".

Just then, PA speakers sparked to life as a announcers voice filled the air. "Folks, we have a last minute appearence by another military aircraft coming in. If you all look to you right, you will see a F-22 raptor flying in".

Everyone's heads quickly turned to the right, as they saw the distance shine of a aircraft heading for them. Megan pulled out a set of benoculars and focused them on the aircraft.

"Wow. The US airforce must have thought of giving it a paint job as decoration".

Alvin looked up at Megan confused, knowing that those aircraft were strickly grey. "What kind of paint job?" he asked as he hoovered into the air, next to her head. "Take a look" she said as she moved the benoculars infront of his face.

Alvin looked into one of the lenses, and could see the aircraft clearly. It was covered in familar markings that he had seen somewhere before. As the raptor came closer, Alvin felt his blood run cold as he saw one symbol on the wing the he reconized all to well It was a rectangualar face, with tirangles making up most of the design.

In a instent, Alvin moved down to the walkie talkie, and pushed the talk button. "Tyler, you have company".

"What do you mean company" said Sarah as she and Megan looked down at Alvin confused.

Before he could answer, the crowd suddenly began screaming. Everyone looked up as a missle shot away from the raptor, heading straight for the Spitfire.

The Spitfire suddenly rolled upside down while climbing, causing the missle to shot just below the canopy. "I can use some help up here Alvin" Tyler said over the radio. Alvin looked around at the crowds of people surronding him.

"There is to many people Tyler. Can't risk it". "What is going on?" asked Sarah, her voice shaking with fear.

"That isn't a F-22" he replied as all the chipmunks looked up at the sky, "it is a old friend".

Suddenly, the sound of a machine gun firing filled the air. The crowds gasped in horror as the F-22 came up behind the Spitefire, shotting at it with it's machine gun.

The Spitfire weaved right and left, going in every direction, trying to avoid the fire. Loud pings then echoed throught the air as smoke began to erupt from the engine. The engine then began to sputter and cough as the smoke became thick and black.

"Get out of there Tyler" yelled Brittany as they all watchin in horror. The aircraft then flipped upside down, and dived to the ground, forcing the F-22 to pass.

The Spitfire dove towards the ground, then pulled up at the last second as the engine went out. It glided several feet above the ground, as the landing gear extended. Everyone gave a sigh of relief as the aircraft touched the ground and began to slow.

The canopy the blasted off as a bright ball of light shot out of the aircraft and into the sky. Everyone could see Albert quickly jump out of the aircraft and run towards the crowd, back towards his family. After only a few seconds, he collapsed a few feet away, breathing heavily. "What is going on?" he panted as he looked up at everyone.

Were all silent, all looking up in the sky. Albert slowly turned his head as saw where he last saw his son rise into the air, hovered a giant red and blue robot with two massive jet engines on it's back, huge wings, and massive guns on each arm. (Basicly what you saw in my trailer)

"Tyler" his parents said in shock, never really seeing him in his form. The F-22 flew towards Tyler then transformed, hovering several hundred feet from him. As soon as the crowd saw this, may began to screaming and panicing as they tried to run away from the airport, while the chipmunks, Sarah and Tyler's parents remained where they were, watching what was about to happen.

"Starscream" growled Tyler, "I thought I killed you". "You never did check to be sure" Starscream chuckled coldly. "But then, you were close to death, so I can't blame you". "Well this time, I will be sure to finish the job". Tyler then flew towards Starcream, the two coliding head on, sparks flying and the sound of metal grinding echoing through the air.

The two fell to the ground with a thud, as Tyler's jet pack seperated from his body, crashing several meters away. Tyler and Starscream rolled on the ground, as the two tried to get the advantage over the other.

"Do something Alvin" growled Brittany as they all looked at him sternly. Alvin quickly looked around, making sure that the coast was clear, the charged towards the battle, his whole body begining to glow as he turned into his robotic form.

Tyler was pushed down on his back, with Starscream on top, laughing like a mad robot. "Megatron's greatest mistake, was ever allowing you to live". Before Starscream could finish the job, Alvin rammed into him, pushing him off Tyler.

Tyler quickly got back onto his feet and quickly jerked his right arm, causing the bright orange glowing sword to deploy. He then ran towards Starscream who had just pushed Alvin off him.

But before he could get up, Tyler stepped onto his chest, and held the tip of the sword below his chin, preventing him from moving. "Alright Starscream" growled Tyler, "give me some answers, and I might let you live".

Starscream looked down at the sword at the tip of his chin, then looked back at Tyler, his red eyes filled with fear. "Alright, I came here because my forces have been trying to locate you, to determine if you really were dead or alive. I guess the question is solved".

Alvin came up next to Tyler's side, and kneeled down to get a closer look at Starscream. "And what were you going to do. Your master is dead, your forces are weak without him, and you can't command worth a damn. Even if you did have a clear shot at Tyler, without Megatron to hinder his healing abilites, you wouldn't have caused him much harm".

"It was worth a shot" Starscream growled.

Tyler remained still for a moment, something deep down was telling him there was something more to what he was saying. He then moved his sword away from Starscream and steped away to everyone's shock.

Starscream looked up at Tyler, waiting to make sure this wasn't a trick, then stood back up. "Pass this on to the remainder of you forces" Tyler said as his sword retracted. "I will not be so generous the next time, I will kill the first chance I get".

Starscream then jumped into the air, transforming back into the raptor, and flew off. "Are you sure that was a wise idea?" asked Alvin as he turned back into a chipmunk.

"To be honest, I am not sure, but there is something more going on, and I have to find out".

"Good" said Tyler's father as they came up behind them, "maybe now you can answer some questions".

* * *

><p>Starscream flew through the narrow tunnels of a old bunker that was hidden under a mountain range. It was old and primitive in his eyes, but paid no attention as he neared the main chamber. As soon as chamber was in sight, he transformed and landed on his feet.<p>

"Master, I have returned" he said bowing down. In the dark shadows, two blood red eye appeared, looking down at Starscream. "Report" a low evil voice growled. Starscream the stood back onto his feet and looked at the menacing eye.

"Mission was a sucess, I have located Optimus Prime". "Excellent" the voice growled as the moved to another end of the chamber. "Your cowardice has finally paid off. Soon, very soon, my revenge will begin. He will watch, as I cause him the exact same pain he cause me so long ago. After almost 8 years, I look forward to seeing him again. Operation vegance is procceding as planned. Did you manage to confirm what we have learned".

Starscream looked at ther red eyes, watchig them closely as he nodded. "He does have two. One nine months after Jordan Scott's death".

The eyes then looked back at Starscream, and moved closer to him by a few meters. "I have one more task for you, and don't mess this up".


	5. Chapter 5 Flashback 3

Chapter 5 Flashback 3

Sarah huffed and puffed as she struggled to remain behind Tyler. Her legs and lungs burned like she was on fire with each pedal.

She had lost all track of time, she didn't know how long she had been biking, or how much further she had to go, but she knew she couldn't continue much longer. Tyler was far ahead, occasionally looking back to make sure she was still behind him.

Suddenly, Tyler pulled into a small parking lot next to a resturant, gently biked over to small conrete wall, and jumped off.

Sarah gave a sigh of relief as she used her last ounce of strength to reach Tyler.

She stopepd the bike a few feet from Tyler and tried to lift her leg over the frame, but her legs felt so weak and sore, she foot caught the seat and she collapsed onto her back.

Tyler quickly ran over to Sarah and pulled his camel pack off his back and held the hose to her lips as he supported her head. "Here, drink Sarah", sounding like he wasn't even exhausted.

Sarah didn't even hesitate as she grabed the hose and began to suck the water like a water pump. "Why didn't you drink from your water bottle?" he said as he looked up at her bike, with water bottle snug in it's holder. She said nothing as she continued drinking, feeling her strength slowly return.

After a moment, with the pack almost empty, she pulled the hose away, her breathing heavy and her face bright red.

"And risk not keeping up with you. I was willing to take my chances". "But what is more important?" said Tyler as he grabed her hand, with the other still supporting her head, helping her into sitting postion. "Trying to prove me wrong, or possibly suffer a heat stroke, exhaustion and dehydration. I made that mistake once before, and let me tell you, the pain is terrible. Don't risk anything just for a stupid challenge".

Sarah slowly stood up, with Tyler still holding her hand helping her up. "So is that why you stopped, because you figured you give me a break". Tyler shock his head as he getured to the concret wall. "No, we arrived".

She slowly moved over to the wall, and saw a long river straight down, leading to a water fall near by. "How long did it take us?" she asked as she turned to Tyler. He quickly looked down at his bike, and stared at a small computer that was resting in between the elbow pads of his pyramid handle bars. (Look at the link in my profile if you want to know what they are)

"About three hours" he said looking up. "Our average speed was 30 km/h".

"And what is your average speed when you do this ride?" she said as she sat down against the wall, her legs still weak.

"About 40 to 45" he said as he moved over to Sarah. She looked up at Tyler with amazment, with one question on her mind. "How come you don't sound tired?" she ask, looking at him in disbelief.

Tyler chuckled as he sat down next to her and took off his helmet. "I have been doing this for years now Sarah. This is a walk in the park for me". She gave a relaxing sigh as she felt her strength slowly return.

"So how long until we have to bike back?" she said turning to Tyler. He looked down at his watch, and stroked his chin. "Well, since it is almost 4. We will grab a bite to eat in the resturant, rest for about a hour, then held back. But we will take it easy. With luck, we should be back before 9:30".

"We don't have to go easy Tyler, I am fine" she said smiling at him. Tyler gave her a stern stare, "Sarah, you just collapsed. Your body needs time to recouperate. Despite the fact you think you can handle it, you might become violently ill or worse. We are taking it easy on the ride back. Besides, I am in no hurry to go back".

Sarah knew Tyler was dreading going home because what was waiting for him. "Alright" she said as she slowly stood up.

Tyler quickly followed, and went over to his bike, and reached into a pouch holding repair tools. After a moment of digging, he pulled out his wallet. "I'm paying, lets eat".

Sarah and Tyler ate at a table that had a view of the falls and the forest below. Both had ordered a simple burger and fries. Both took their time eating because Tyler warned the sudden shock of food could make them sick.

Once they were done, both went outside and rested on some benches near the falls, listening to the sound falling over the edge. Sarah's heart was racing faster then the water in the river.

The moment between then was perfect, she wanted badly to tell him how she felt, but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Tyler, I was thinking, maybe this summer, you and I can go on simple bike rides togeather. I mean, you can train me, and soon, we can do rides like this all the time".

Tyler gave a small chuckle as he leaned back on the bench. "I would love to Sarah, but this will be my last ride for a while". She gave him a confused look. His biking season had just begun, and he wasn't going to be riding. "And why is that?" she asked.

Tyler gave her a gental smile as he took a deep breath. "I recived a call from the RCMP last night". She felt her heart leap with excitment, knowing where this was going. "And?" she said, her voice filled with anticapation. "I got in" he said with joy.

Sarah leaped out of her seat, almost screaming. "Congradulations Ty" she said as she bent down to huge him. "Thanks" he said as he returned the hug. "I just wish I could have heard that from my parents".

Sarah pulled away, looking at him confused. "What do you mean?" she said as she sat back down beside him.

He gave a small sigh as he looked down at the ground. "It turns out, they think it is a big mistake. They were only pretending to support me all this time because they thought I didn't have a chance. My dad really voiced his disapproval last night, and my mom, that went on this morning".

"Is that what that was all about earlier" she said as she gently grabed his hand. He slowly nodded as he looked to Sarah. "She keeps thinking I am still that angry and aggressive person I was in public school. I don't know why she doesn't see why I have changed".

Sarah gently stroked her thumb on the top of his hand, trying to comfort him. "I am sure whatever happens, it will all be fine. Beside, you still have me and Jordan supporting you no matter what".

Tyler gave her a thankful smile, as he slowly ran his fingers through his hair. "Thanks Sarah, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that". She just smiled, as she tried to change the subject. "So a week of training, and you will be a auxillary officer".

"No" he replied, "it is a month of training".

Sarah felt the colour drain from her face as she tried to contemplate what she heard. "Wait, you told me it is only a week". "It is" he replied, "but I chose to take advance courses for extra training".

Sarah felt her heart sink fromwhat she was hearing. She had never been away from Tyler that long, two weeks at the most, but never a month. "Where is the training" she said, trying to hide her pain. "Orillia" he said, "I leave in four days".

She felt her heart sink even further. "But that is all the way by Lake Simcoe. That is almost a five hour drive". "Well, it is the only place in Ontario that has the facility to train cops".

She sat there, speachless, her heart feeling like it was being torn into two. "Are you okay Sarah?" he asked, noticing that she seemed to be staring into space.

"I am fine" she said quietly, "I am really happy for you Tyler. Maybe we should start heading back now".

He smiled as he stood up and walked over to his bike. "Alright, but if you start feeling any strain, let me know, and we will rest". She gave a small nod as she went over and picked up her bike.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Tyler eyeing intently, knowing that something was going on. But she didn't care, she was already giving it her all trying to hold back the tears.

The ride back was easy, both were going back at a gental pace, but Sarah even noticed that Tyler seemed be taking his time. She then recalled what his mom said back at the house, that she was going to talk to him when he got back.

She felt bad for him, but right now she was more concerned about what she was going through. She didn't know if she could handle a whole month of not having Tyler around, but she knew there was nothing she could do. If she begged him to stay, he would find out how she felt, and she would be no better than his mother.

She occasionally wiped away a tear as she followed close behind Tyler, keeping her face down to avoid him seeing her cry.

Suddenly she felt a large gush of wind sucking her further into the road. She gripped her handle bar and pulled away just as a large transport truck sped by.

She watched in horror as she saw the truck pass Tyler. She could see him getting sucked, but in one quick move, he put his left foot against the side of the truck and pushed himself out of the way.

The push caused him to steer into the shoulder, his tires to thin to keep his balance in the soft gravel.

She almost screamed as she saw his handle bar twist side ways, causing the front tire to turn. In one quick move, he flipped over the handle bars, and hit the ground head first. He rolled sveral times before he rolled to a abrupt stop on his stomach.

"Tyler" she screamed as she pulled next him, jumping off her bike in a hurry. She hunched over him, as she heard him groan in pain.

He then slowly turned over onto his back, small cuts and scrapes covered his face, with several large ones on his arms and legs. "Are you okay?" she said frantically as she looked him over.

"Yeah" he groaned as he slowly stood up, brushing the gravel off himself, picking out bits of stone that were in the cuts. "Did you get the plate number?" he said as he looked down the road. She shook her head as she continued to check him over her heart racing from fear.

"I'm fine Sarah" he said as he gently limped over to his bike. "I have fallen off my bike going much faster then we were going". Sarah just stood there, her eyes filled with tears and worry as she continued to eye him. "But hey" he said with a small chuckle, "at least it wasn't into a pile of manure like what happend last year. Having to bike a hundren kilometers, with the stuff all over me".

She gave him a smile as she walked back over to her bike a picked it up. "Another chapter for the memory book" she said.

Tyler then biked past, his legs a little slugish from the fall, but still going strong, but her mind went right back to him leaving, and how much she would miss him.


	6. Chapter 6 The Request

**Now I will start adding romance for Alvin and Brittany.**

Chapter 6 The Request

Alvin slowly opened his eyes to the bright sun shining in his eyes. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, giving a soft groan. He could hear small little whistles to his right and looked down to see Brittany laying next to him, her back towards him. The small whisles coming from her nose everytime she breathed out.

He gently placed his paw on her side and gently rubbed it back and forth, his mind going over last night. Tyler told his parents about Jordan, and what it was that went on in the airshow. They were shocked to learn the boy Tyler was good friends with so long ago, had become so evil, so vile, and that Tyler was the one who ended his life.

When they asked why they never heard about it on tv, Tyler explained everyone who saw Jordan, he wiped their memory of what they saw, to spare them the horror of seeing him. Tyler had also decided that it would be best that everyone sleep at his house until he could determine the severity of the threat.

Both Alvin and Tyler knew the kids were safe where they were. Without Jordan, the Decepticons had no way of bridging the gap between their two worlds.

He looked down at Brittany, and smiled. No matter how many times he looked at her, she still looked as beautiful as the day he first met her. Her auburn hair was a little longer, but she still had her signature pink jacket and skirt, her eyes still the calming ice blue that made his heart melt, while he still wore his red sweater with the A.

He laid back down and and gentle moved closer towards her, being careful not to desterbe her.

As soon as he was close enough, he wrapped his left arm over her side, and gently nuzzled his face near her neck. He gently then began to kiss her neck, slowly moving down to the shoulder, then back up to her cheek.

Brittany let out a soft moan, as she slowly began to stir from her sleep. Alvin quickly moved over her so that he was infront of her.

Her eyes slowly began to open, the ice blue shinning like blue orbs. "Good morning" Alvin said as he gently stroked her cheek. Brittany slowly proped herself up on her elbow, her eyes squinting slightly from the bright sun. "What time is it?" she asked.

He just shruged as he continued to smiled at her. "No idea, the bright sun just woke me up". Brittany gave a soft moan as she ran her left paw through her hair, pulling away the stray strands. "Were you kissing me?" she asked as she looked towards him.

Alvin just gave a innocent shruge. "Yeah, you just looked so peaceful and cute". "So you throught, instead of letting me sleep, you would wake me up" she said as she looked sternly at him. "That pretty much sums it up" Alvin said with a smile.

Brittany then inched herself closer to Alvin, giving him a cold hard stare the whole time. "Well, you are soon going to be wishing the peace was back" she growled as her face neared Alvin's.

He just stared at Brittany, a small bit of fear growing in his eyes from her glare. Just then, Brittany wrapped her arm around his neck and pull him into a kiss. His eyes were wide with surprise, then closed as he enjoyed the moment with Brittany.

He could hear soft moans escape her throat as the two continued kissing. The feeling between them didn't seem to change, every kiss felt like their first. Alvin gently placed his paw on Brittany's cheek, and slowly moved it towards her neck, then down her body, sending shivers through her spine.

She could feel goose bumps covering her body, making her fur ruffle. She slowly moved her paw up and down his back. Both of their hearts where racing, sweat was starting to form under their fur as they continued kissing.

Brittany then pulled away, giving Alvin a sweet smile, "because things are about to get intense" she finished. Before Alvin could even reply, Brittany pushed him down into the matress and moved over top of him.

"Are you sure it is a good idea" Alvin said as he looked up at Brittany. "I mean, Tyler is always up early, and you know how sharp his hearing is". "That didn't stop you from last time" she said as she slowly moved closer to his face, giving him a suductive smile, slowly tracing her fingers up his chest, "and besides, we got Aubrey from it". She then began to kiss Alvin again, his hands wrapping around her back as the two slowly began to pull close togeather.

* * *

><p>The two had lost all track of time as they laid in their bed. Alvin was looking up at the ceiling, his left arm wrapped around Brittany who`s head was resting on his chest. Both enjoying a quiet moment togeather. As they laid there, they felt a small rumble in the house that starting growing quickly.<p>

Alvin instently jumped up and out of bed and jumped towards the window. "What is it Alvin?" Brittany asked as she slowly pulled herself out of the covers. She saw his eyes widen in horror as he quickly turned and ran out the door. "Alvin, what is going on?" she yelled as she quickly followed.

Alvin said nothing as he darted down the stairs, his arms starting to glow with white energy. She could barely keep up as she reached the bottom of the stairs, with Alvin already darting out the door.

By the time Brittany got outside, she saw everyone else standing out there, with Tyler standing in the middle of the yard of his farm facing his barn, his arms glowing a bright white, with Alvin quickly joining him.

Before Brittany could ask anything, she saw to her horror as Starscream stepped out from behind, holding his hands up in peace. "Ahh, Optimus, I thought I would find you here".

"What do you want Starscream, I warned you that I would kill if I ever saw you or your forces again". "And you did indeed" he replied as he took a step closer to Tyler. "But I am here on a mission of peace this time".

Tyler gave him a suspicious look, "Then speak now before I tear you a new processor". "Simple" said Starscream. "I wish to discuss some important matters with you. Meet me at Pine Meadow in one hour. You can bring your own little protection detail if you like, I will as well. And Prime, don't make me wait".

The jet engines on Starscreams back then fired up as he jumped into the air, and transformed back into the raptor, and flew off.

Tyler then turned back around and faced his family, all of them confused. "You aren't seriously considering doing what he says" said Sarah as she went up to Tyler. He remained silent, as he looked down to the ground.

"No you can't" she said. "I don't want to risk losing you again". Tyler looked up, and gently grabed her hand. "If it means I can get some answers, then I will. And besides, without Jordan, they can't even scratch me".

Tyler then took sveral steps back from Sarah, his whole body beginning to glow as he tranformed into his robotic form. "I will go alone, they may not be able to hurt me, but they can hurt you. I will be back soon, I promise".

Before anyone could protest, Tyler transformed into the transport truck, and drove away.

Sarah instently ran inside, and quickly came out with a set of keys. "Come on, we will follow him. I am not about to lose him again". Everyone then ran for her car, and jumped in, following Tyler to Pine Meadow.

**I know, a bit short, but after the next flash back, it will be very suspenseful, and nerve racking.**


	7. Chapter 7 Flashback 4

**I am going to be adding chapters as soon as I can. Because I will be going on vaction on August 13, so I want to try and get this finshed before I leave. **

Chapter 7 Flashback 4

Sarah was on the ten speed bike Tyler had repaired, casually biking around town. It had been just over a month since he left, and she had heard no word from him. No phone call, no email, no letter, nothing. Her heart ached, she missed him, she missed his smile, his sweet looks, and his care nature. She wondered why he hadn't heard a word from him, if he wouldn't have been able to talk for some time, he would have sent a message saying so.

She could feel the tears begining to rise as she struggled to hold herself togeather.

She slowly turned a corner, and neared Tyler's house, hoping that by some chance that he may be home. She entered the driveway and saw one car gone, and the truck resting on the drive way.

Sarah got off her bike and walked up to the front door, hoping someone was home. Just as she was about to knock, she heard a voice from the back yard. She slowly pulled away, listening to the voice as she approached the back gate.

The voice was low, with heavy British accent. "That must be my reinforcments. I am expecting a hundred men to rush to my aid". There was then a momentary silence, then the voice spoke again. "Or it could be mother with a frying pan".

Sarah slowly entered the back yard can could see Tyler's younger brother Mark holding a small book in his hand, doing poses. "Have a big show coming up Mark?" she asked as she walked up to him. He looked up surprised, not expecting anyone to walk into the back yard.

His surprised then turned into a smile as he set his scipt down. "Yeah" he said as he cleared his voice, "Robin Hood and the Singing Nun. I play the villian". Sarah smiled as she neared Mark, "Well, Tyler always said you have a black heart" she laughed.

Mark just rolled his eyes as he looked back at his script. "Where have your parents gone?" she said looking around the house. "They went out for a drive" he replied. He then looked back at Sarah, tilting his head to the side, "Is there anything you need Sarah?" he asked.

She gave a small nod as she pulled the hair out of her eyes. "I was wondering if you had heard from Tyler lately?" she said quietly.

Mark just looked up and shook his head. "No, nothing. Must be to busy with the training". Sarah remained silent, feeling concern building up inside her. "Why? do you miss him?" he said in a teasing tone.

Sarah coud feel her cheeks burn as she shot a ice stare at Mark. "What are you implying?" she said coldly. Mark just chuckled as he sat down in a foldout chair. "I am implying, do you feel lost without him and want him back". "And why are you asking me this?" she said sterny.

"Come on Sarah, I may be thirteen, but I am not a idiot. I have seen the way you look at him, you love him, don't you?".

Sarah was about to protest, but she looked down, unable to get the words out of her mouth to lie. "I thought so" said Mark as he stood up. "People who are friends since childhood, often grow into something more".

She looked up at Mark, hoping that the one question that she never ask had the guts to ask Tyler, she could get from Mark. "Has Tyer ever told you if he has feelings for me?" she asked, her voice a little uneasy.

Mark just shook his head, making her heart sink. "Tyler never tells anyone how he feels except for himself. All I know is he considers you a very good friend". She let out a fraustrated sigh, as she turned away from Mark. "Why does Tyler have to hide his feelings deep down?" she growled.

"You know the reason Sarah" replied Mark. "He has had a hard time dealing with our mom. Not to mention the people who bullied him in public school. He thought he was finally a a point where he could put it all behind him, now our mom is fighting with him about the RCMP. It is just putting more presure on him. He is holding back more anger then he ever has. He wants to scream, he wants to yell back, but he doesn't, because if he does, he feels he will be no better than our mom when she is drunk".

Sarah looked back at Mark, and could see his face full of pain as well. "I already know what he is going through. Don't forget, he told me a lot of his problems. I even know stuff he hasn't even told you. If you had any idea of some of the things he thought about doing back in public school, I think you would see him as a person who has some much further than you realize".

Mark just remained silent, placing his hands into his pokets. "Listen" he said quietly. "You may know more about my brother than I do, but one thing I know is if you are planning to wait for him to confess his feelings, if he has them, you will be waiting forever. My advice is to tell him, don't wait for him".

"I am just scared he will tell me the same thing he tells the girls at school who flirt with him. He may not see me as a friend again, he will just see me as a annoyance". "But don't forget" added Mark. "The one thing that sets you apart from the other girls is that you've known him since he was a kindergardner. The other girls are just random people in school who just want their shot at him".

Sarah slowly wiped a tear from her eye, she knew he was right. "Thanks Mark. Let me know if you hear from Ty". "Will do" he replied as he went back to his script. Sarah walked out of the back yard and went for her bike, her mind thinking of how and when to tell Tyler.

Just as she hopped on, she heard a voice yelling at her. "Sarah, hold up". She turned and saw Jordan coming up on his bike, a big smile on his face. "Checking in to see if Tyler was back yet?" he asked as he pulled up beside her.

She gave nod as she put on a smile. "Yeah, still no word from him" she said. "Well, all we can do is hope for the best" he replied. Sarah just quietly nodded as she looked down at her handle bars.

"Hey listen" said Jordan, "How about we go to the creek, just to help take our minds off Tyler". Sarah looked up and smiled. "Sure, I can use something to get my mind off him".

Sarah and Jordan explored a creek that the three of them always hungs around while they were growing up. It was a small one just off a side road in a small forest. To them, it was their get away, the solution to all their problems.

"So, how do you think Tyler is doing at training?" Jordan asked as he broke the silence. Sarah looked at him, her face turning red. "I thought we came here to forget about him for now".

Jordan just shrugged, "Don't forget, he is my friend as well. I miss him just as much as you". Sarah just rolled her eyes, as she crossed her arms. "Hey come on" he said. "I know you are just as proud of him as I am. Now granted, I do miss a lot of his jokes and pranks, but I am not mad at him for not contacting us. We have no idea what life is like there".

Sarah uncrossed her arms as she stepped closer to Jordan, with a smile on her face. "You miss his little pranks" she said slyly. "Well yeah" Jordan said nervously, not knowing what she was doing. "Then this should ease the pain" she said as she quickly swiped the hat off his head. Before he could even react, Sarah tossed the hat as hard as she could into the creek.

"Feel better" she laughed as she turned back to Jordan. He gave her a sinister smile as he slowly began to walk towards her. "I wll as soon as I get my hands on you".

Just before Sarah was about to run, a voice spoke out, causing the two of them to freeze. "How can you be having all this fun without me. There is now such thing as fun when I am not around".

Jordan and Sarah turned to the source, and saw Tyler walking towards them, a duffle bag over his shoulder, wearing a RCMP uniform suit.

"Tyler" gasped Sarah. She then ran at him, her arms quickly wrapping around him, as she hugged him with all her might. "I take it you missed me" he laughed as he gently hugged her back.

"How come you never called us?" she asked as she pulled away. "Sorry" he replied, "Just a lot of stuff went on when I got there, I barely had time to relax". Jordan then came up to Tyler, as the two quickly grabed each others hand, and patted each others back.

"Welcome back, Constable Pauwel" he said with a big smile on his face. "Auxillary Constable" corrected Tyler, "I am not a offical cop yet".

"So how hard was the training?" asked Sarah as she looked over Tyler. To her, he looked even more cute in a uniform. "Well, think of gym class. But here, you have a man screaming in your ear the whole time, and you can't stop or take a break".

"Sounds tough" chuckled Jordan. "That is a understatment" Tyler replied. "We should go out and celebrate" Sarah said happily. "I'd love to" said Jordan, "but I have some things I need to do tonight, you guys go a head".

"Are you sure" said Tyler as Jordan walked towards his bike. "I am sure" he replied, "you two go and have fun". Jordan then jumped onto his bike, and quickly biked away, leaving Tyler and Sarah alone.

"So what did you have in mind?" Tyler asked as he moved over to his truck. "I don't know" she said as she tried thinking of a idea. "How about just a bike ride down to the beach".

"AWW, no diner" he said with a chuckle at the end. "Alright, let me just get home and out of this uniform. Then we will go for a ride" he said as he moved over to the driver seat. "Sounds great" said Sarah as she opened the passanger door.

"Uhh, Sarah, aren't you forgeting something he said pointing to the creek. She looked back and saw her bike sitting on the edge of the pond. "Just stick it in the back" he said as he climbed in. "That way, we can bike to the beach straight from my house".

Sarah walked over and grabed her bike, her heart racing with joy now that Tyler was home. But also because she planned to tell Tyler how she felt.


	8. Chapter 8 The Return

**This might be my last chapter until Sunday because I will be going to Toronto on Friday. If there isn't a new chapter by Friday, then I won't be able to post one until sunday. But at least it will give me time to make more chapters.**

Chapter 8 A Return

Everyone sat quietly in the car, following a few hundred meters behind Tyler as he drove down the winding roads to Pine Meadow. He didn't seem to notice them as he neared the meadow, but little did they know they were being followed by a small car a few hundred meters behind as well.

Tyler drove into the meadow, while Sarah parked the car at the edge of the field.

Everyone gently got out of the car, being sure not to make any noise that would get Tyler's attention. Sarah quietly gestured to a hill that lead to a cliff that ran along the edge of the meadow, that would give them a perfect view of the area. Everyone quickly climbed to the top, and found a perfect spot at the edge of the cliff, where they could see in all directions.

They all then laid down on their stomachs, making them as small as possible as they watched Tyler park in the centre of the meadow. The place was erie, a balnket of fog covered the ground, while the sun poked through distant thunder clouds, with the occational crack of thunder hitting their ears.

"How come there is always erie weather when there is a tense and scary moment going on" Theodore asked quietly as he held Eleanor's paw.

"So what now?" asked Albert as they all watched Tyler transform. As soon as his transformation was complete, Tyler began looking up to the sky, waiting for a sign. "We wait" replied Alvin as he cuddled close to Brittany, his right arm wrapped around her, while his left paw held her.

"Alright" Tyler yelled out, "You called the meeting. What is this slag you wanted to talk to me about?". Everyone listened, but they heard nothing. Infact, nothing but the sound of the distant thunder. Everything else was dead quiet.

"Do you feel that" Jeanette whispered, her paw to the ground. Everyone looked back at Jeanette, and placed their hands and paws on the ground as well. Sure enough, they felt something, a small vibration that was growing by the second.

"Something is coming" Alvin whispered nervously. The vibration then began to reach their ears, turning into a low rumble that was getting louder and louder. Everyone looked and could see Tyler had noticed the noise as well, as he quickly jerked his right arm, causing his sword to deploy.

Suddenly, the ground a few hundred meters away exploded into a storm of dirt and grass. Tyler took several steps back as a giant mechanical worm jumped out of the ground came to a rest in the meadow. (Look on link 2 under my story title)

"What is that thing?" Sarah gasped as they all watched in horror as it's long tenticle like appendages slamed into the ground, raising what looked like the head off the ground. Just then, what looked like a capsule on the creature opened up, and out came this huge decepticon.

It had one large eye on it's head, while it's right arm was a giant cannon, while the left was a hand and looked like a sword attached to it. (Look at Link 3)

"Oh my gosh" Alvin said in shock. "That is Shockwave. Tyler only told me stories about him". Shockwave then jumped off the creature, and slowly walked towards Tyler, jerking his right arm as his cannon made a cocking sound.

Tyler instantly reached back, pulling out a gun that was big and heavy duty. (Link 4) As soon as Tyler pulled out the gun, Shockwave stopped in his tracks, giving small snarels and hisses.

Before anything else could happen, the air roared as a F-22 raptor flew in with a MH-53 helicopter close behind. The raptor transformed as Starscream landed next to Shockwave, with the helicopter hovering above them, then transforming into a decepticon that towered Starscream and Shockwave.

"Ahh, Optimus, I am glad you decided to come" Starscream hissed.

"I didn't think you would be bringing a whole armada with you" Tyler growled as he held his gun tightly. Everyone watch intently, their hearts feeling like they were about to burst from their chest.

"For my own protection" replied Starscream, "at least if you attack me, they can give me enough time for me to escape". Tyler then raised his sword, using it to point towards Shockwave. "Have him leave, and I give you my word I won't touch you".

Starscream looked up at Shockwave, then gesture his head for him to leave. Shockwave snarled as he turned back to his pet creature and retreated into the capsule. The creature then gave a roar as it slamed it's head into the ground, disappearing into the earth. Everyone could feel the vibration grow distant and quiet as everything became quiet again.

"Alright" Tyler said after a moment. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?". "It is not I who wanted to talk to you, but my master". "Your master?" Tyler replied. "So what, a decepticon beat you to the ranks before you could take Jordan's place".

Starscream just shook his head as he stepped to the side. Everyone could then hear a engine approaching, as a rustic truck emerged from the forest. It looked big and demented as it towed a huge tanker trailer behind it.

Tyler and everyone watched at the track came to a halt next to Starscream, then suddenly begin to transform. Everyone could hear low grunts as a form began to take shape. (Link 5) The chipmunks almost screamed as they realized who it was.

"Jordan" Tyler said taking several steps in horror and shock, keeping his gun aimed at him. Jordan looked up at Tyler, his head covered by a huge cloak. "Well, look at this" growled Jordan, "The prodigy returns".

"Oh shit" Sarah gasped as they continued watching. "That is Jordan?" Megan whispered as she looked to the chipmunks. Everyone silently nodded, not taking their eyes off what was happening.

"How do you still have your powers Jordan, and how are you still alive" Tyler said in bewilderment. "I destroyed the Monri, and I killed you with my own gun. How are you still here".

Jordan just growled as he took a step closer to Tyler. "How foolish you are Tyler" he growled. "You never did see me again after that battle in Egypt, it was just a mindless clone that had my powers, that I was controling through a telepathic link. And as for my powers, just watch".

Jordan's chest then opened up, reveiling his spark, but it wasn't it's normal blue, it was dark purple.

"Dark energon" Tyler mumbled in horror. Jordan's chest then closed back up as he gave Tyler a sinister look. "A gift from the being in our accient legends. You see, I never did recover from that shot you blasted through my head with my own cannon".

Jordan then pulled back the cloak, revieling a huge gap just above his right eye, leading all the way to the back of his head. (Click the two links under Link 6) His right arm and hand also didn't seem to match with his left, it was more bulkier.

"I wondered dementions for sometime" Jordan continued "I was weak, wounded, trying to heal the injuries you caused. Until I found the destroyer of worlds. And gave me some of his blood to give me my powers. And so, I have been lying in wait, until the right time to strike".

Tyler remained silent, just staring at Jordan with a cold hate. "But as you can see, I have not fully recovered. But it doesn't matter, because I have had one pain for many years now, that you caused. And have dreamed of making you suffer for it".

Everyone looked and could see Tyler looking down at the ground, like he was trying to figure out what he was talking about. His head suddenly jerked back up as he looked at Jordan with horror and rage. "That's what's this is about. Revenge, after what happened so long ago".

"So you are finally figuring it out now" Jordan sneered. "You forgave me, I thought there was no hard feelings. You killed many innocent people, and for what. Something that happened between us when we were kids". Jordan just remained silent, only saying one word. "Yes".

Tyler's arms began to shake with rage, then without warning, he charged at Jordan, holding his sword high above his head. "You son of a bitch" he screamed as he tackled into Jordan.

The two rolled on the ground, a mangled mess of metal and sparks. Jordan then punched Tyler across the face, knocking him to the ground. "Weak" he growled as he approached Tyler who was on his hands and knees.

Just as Jordan was about strike, Tyler swong his sword, striking Jordan across the stomach. "Junk yard crap" Tyler growled as he got back up.

Just as Tyler was about to charge at Jordan again, the large decepticon came up behind him and wrapped his fingers around his neck. As he was doing this, Starscream began shooting at him with missles and bullets. Tyler growled in pain as he struggled to free himself.

"You have to do something Alvin" Sarah yelled over the battle. "I can't" Alvin replied, "this is between him and Jordan". "Alvin" screamed Brittany, "That is your brother out there, and he is facing three depeticons, not one, he needs help".

Before Alvin could reply, they hear a loud clank as they saw the decepticon drop Tyler, as the three of them turned to look at the edge of the field. Everyone looked in the direction they were looking and could see a young women standing at the edge, her eyes wide with amazement. "Amy Mckeller" Sarah gasped.

Everyone watched as the decepticon neared her, but she remained where she was standing. "Wow" she said sounding excited, "this is incredible". Jordan then stepped infront and eyed her closely. "Ahh, Amy, I am glad to see you are still the immature floozy you were in highschool".

"Do I know you?" she said looking up at Jordan with a smile. "You should" he growled, "remember Jordan Scott". Her eyes then widened in admiration as she continued to stare at him. "Wow, Jordan, man, you look so cool. What else are you capable of?".

"Why don't I show you" he growled as he reached for his back, pulling out what looked like a large shot gun. Just as he was about to aim at Amy, he fell forward as Tyler tackled him from behind.

Tyler struggled to hold Jordan to the ground as he looked up at Amy. "Get out of here Amy, RUN". But Amy just remained where she was standing, looking like she was seeing the coolest thing in the world. Jordan then bent his arm back, and elbowed Tyler in his side knocking him off.

Tyler then quickly jumped away, placing himself between Jordan and his forces, and Amy. "GOD DAMN IT AMY, RUN". But she just remained where she was.

"Why do you protect her Tyler" Jordan growled as he got back up to his feet, as Starscream and the other decepticon stood behind him. "In highschool, you hated her with all your gut. Now you defend her. This is your chance to get rid of her. Why not, it is only you and me, no one will know".

Tyler briefly looked back at Amy, his face twisted with rage. He then slowly turned back to Jordan, as he slowly clenched his left fist. "You just don't understand" he growled. His left hand then disappeared as another sword deployed. "I will take you all on" he yelled at he charged towards them.

In one quick move, Tyler charged past Jordan, his left sword slamming into his back while his right stabed into Starscreams side, making him fly away in pain.

Tyler then aimed straight for the last decepticon, and slammed his sword straight into it's chest. The Deecepticon fell to the ground as Tyler twisted his sword, creating a huge whole.

Tyler quickly pulled his sword out as he reached in with his hand and pulled out several circuits and wiring. The Decepticon let out one final scream as it's eyes went dim, with sparks and bright blue liquid seeping out of the hole Tyler made.

Tyler jumped off the dead body, and just as he was straighting out, Jordan slammed his fist across his face.

He staggered back wards from the shock, and just as he regained his balance, Jordan punched him again straight in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Tyler laid on his back, holding his chest as small sparks erupted from his body.

Tyler then almost seemed to fade away for a moment, revealing his human form lying on the ground, his shirt missing, revealing the scares he recived several years ago. Just as he retured to his robotic form, Jordan stood over him, watching him struggle to hold his form. "I see you still scrared from my, or should I say, my clones failed assasination attempt".

Tyler remained on his back, unable to find the strenght to get back up. Jordan held his shot gun tight in his hand, just as it looked like he was about to finish Tyler off, he was hit by a barage of bullest and missiles.

He used his right arm as a sheild as he looked to the source, and saw a red and blue autobot standing on the cliff, the guns in his hand shoting like crazy. Jordan then looked down at Tyler, and quickly kneeled down and grabed his chest. "I could rip the spark from your chest. But more important plans are a foot. Until the next time we meet". Jordan the jumped away from Tyler, transforming into the tanker and driving away.

Tyler finally lost his ablity to hold his form as he turned back to human. Small cuts on his body slowly disappeared as he slowly got back to his feet. He looked up, and could see Alvin had jumped off the cliff, walking towards him with his family on his shoulders.

"I thought I told you to stay home" Tyler growled as Alvin placed everyone on the ground. Sarah said nothing as she ran to Tyler and quickly leaped into his arms. "I just don't want to lose you again" she said as tears ran down her face.

Tyler quickly kissed Sarah on the lips and gently stroked her face. "Don't worry, I won't leave, that is a promise". Before anyone could say another world, a familiar voice cut in. "That was awesome".

Tyler's face burned red with rage as he turned towards Amy, who was standing a few meters away, her face twisted with excitment. "What the hell is wrong with you Amy" Tyler yelled as he slowly marched towards her. "Oh come on" she wined. "So what if I followed you. I saw the coolest thing in the world. You have to bring me along next time".

Tyler opened then slammed it right into her throat, as held her against a tree. "This isn't a game, when are you going to get that through your thick skull" he growled. Everyone tried prying Tyler's hands off Amy's throat, he wasn't holding her tight enough to choke her, but they knew they had to free her.

As they tried prying his hands off her, everyone saw Tyler's eyes quickly flash red, then return to normal. They all knew what it ment. Alvin turned back into a chipmunk as he hovered over to Tyler and placed his paw on his should.

"Go sit down Tyler, trying calming yourself down". Tyler's hand slowly pulled away from Amy's throat as he moved away and sat down on a near by fallen tree with Sarah joing to comfort him.

"Wow" said Amy, "talking chipmunks to, this keeps getting better". Everyone then shot a ice cold stare at Amy. "Will you shut up" Alvin growled. "You have no idea how serious this is. People are probably going to die because of this. And if I were you I would watch how to talk around Tyler. Your lucky he didn't snap your neck".

"What are you saying?" she said sounding confused.

Alvin rolled his eyes as looked down at Brittany and his family. "Tyler is a Prime, as am I. We are guardians ment to protect the universe from evil. But every Prime has one power that is never used, because if we did, we become a raging animal, destroying everything in our sight. Tyler lost control of it once, and almost killed me. If he suffers from to much anger or stress, it can cause him to lose control again. That what was going on with his eyes".

"There is something else you don't know Alvin" replied Sarah as she walked over to them, with Tyler still sitting on the log, his face burried in his hands. "Tyler has been slowly letting the power slip through his control".

Everyone's eyes widened into surprise, as they looked past Sarah at Tyler. "Does he have any idea how dangerous it is" Alvin gasped. "He feels if he slowly lets it slip a bit at a time, he can learn how to control it".

Everyone just remained staring at Tyler for a moment before Alvin turned back to Amy, and pointed out towards the edge of the feild. "Go home, and don't ever come near us again, or I will personally make you regret coming near us".

Amy just rolled her eyes as turned and walked towards the edge of the feild where her car was. "Let go home" Alvin said quietly as they moved over to Tyler.


	9. Chapter 9 Flashback 5

**Bit of a warning, this what really happened between the real Tyler and Sarah, from what she told me. And I know you guys will be considerate, but I still have to say this, please show respect from what you are about to read. **

Chapter 9 Flashback 5

Sarah could feel her heart racing like mad as she biked beside Tyler. They had quickly gone to his house so he could change out of his uniform. His parents still weren't home, so he was in and out of his house in less then a minute. He was wearing a light grey t-shirt that were tucked into beige shorts, but he still wore his cleats and sunglasses.

Sarah also noticed that his arms seemed a little more toned then before he left, most likely from all the physical activity from the training. They biked down the whole beach, with the sun slowly starting to set out over the lake.

The beach was quiet, with only a few odd cars here and there. As they neared the end of the beach, they came across a pier that streched out into the lake a hundred meters or so. Tyler pushed himself off the handle bars and looked back at Sarah. "Do you want to just sit and rest at the end of the pier?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied as she pulled up beside him, her heart starting thumping in her chest. "We can just sit and watch the sun set, and you can tell a few stories from your training".

Tyler then looked back as he pulled onto a small side walk that lead to the pier. It took them only a few moments to bike down, since the entire pier was free of people. As they reached the end, Tyler hopped of his bike while it was still moving, but quickly matched the pace of the bike, prevent him from tripping.

He then casually walked over to the bench sitting at the end of the pier, and leaned his bike against it, just as Sarah pulling up. "Alright" Tyler said as he gestured to the bench. "What do you want to know first?".

Sarah sat, listening to Tyler for some time, completly losing track of time, as the sun set lower and lower. He told her about the emergency courses he took, as well as emergency driving. He also told her about the hand to hand combat classes he took, saying it is a painful as it seems, and how he did in firing a weapon. But one thing that amazed her was how he said he volenteered to be shot by a tazer.

The best way he was able to put it was that he felt every muscel tighten, and the area where he was hit felt like the skin was going to split open.

"Why do you do that to yourself Tyler?" she giggled as she stared at him, a warm feeling creeping over her body as she did. "Because you have to know what to expect" he said as he looked out over the lake with a smile. "Because now I know what needs to be done in certain situations if I ever encounter it. It will increase my chance to truely becoming a cop when I finish with the auxillary".

Sarah looked down at Tyler's hand that was resting next to him, and gently held it. "You know, I really missed you while you were gone" she said as she stroked his hand, a warms and comforting feeling spreading through her body as she did.

Tyler just smiled as he looked back at her. "I am sure you did. I am not so easy to forget" he said with a chuckle. Sarah knew she had to tell him. She wanted desprately to know the answer, her heart ached not knowing.

"Tyler, we known each other since kindergarden, right?". "Yeah" he replied with a smile. She took a uneasy breath as she tried to find the right words to say. "You and I have been very close all these years, always supporting each oher, telling each other our secrets, although you, not as much".

Tyler just remained silent, not wanting to interupt her. "I have to be truthful Ty. I can understand why some girls flirt with you so much, that mysterious side of you can make a girl go crazy, and to be honest, in public school, I found it kinda irresistable, and I still sorta do". He gave her a confused look, while still keeping his smile on his face.

"In grade eight, I discovered that had a bit of a crush on you, but I didn't think much of it. But now it has changed into something else, something more. Tyler, please hate me for what I am about to say, but I-love-you".

Sarah could feel a bit of relief form inside her when she said that, but it disappeared when she saw Tyler was no longer smiling. "You love me?" he said quietly. "I do, and I want to know if you feel the same".

Tyler slowly stood up and walked to the edge of the pier, looking down at the water. He was silent for several second before he final mumbled three words that made her heart sink, "I don't know".

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sarah gasped as she stood up, her heart racing with fear. "I mean I don't know what I feel" he growled as he turned back to face her. "When I look at you, I don't feel anything, all I see is a friend. It is the same when I look at Jordan. He and I are like brothers, but I still feel nothing. My heart is nothing but a empty shell of pain and anger".

"No" replied Sarah as she came up beside him, grabing his hand. "I know there is more to you than you want to believe. I see it, in your eyes. It is there, fighting to come out".

"And how would you know" Tyler fired back, pulling his hand away, "you don't know enough about me to say that".

Sarah felt as if a knife went through her heart, but she held back the pain as she tried to reason with Tyler.

"I know you Tyler, I know you very well. I know that every day when you are away from home, either at school or some place else, you are afraid to go home because you don't know if your mom is drunk or not. I know that you bike to escape all the pain you feel, because you feel like it doesn't exist. I know that sometimes when you watch documentaires on war, you cry a little because you care about the verterans so much. I know that there were times when your mom was drunk, you hid in your room, desperate for someone to comfort you. And finally, I now when you were in grade eight, you were so sick and tired of everything, you considered killing yourself to make the pain end".

Tyler just remained silent, Sarah looked and could see his eyes slowly starting to water. "And right now, the pain and all the emotions you supressed for so long, are trying to come out, but you are holding them in". Tyler then looked back at Sarah, his face bright red like he was extremly angry.

Then he suddenly hunched forward, his hand grabing his stomach. "Tyler?" Sarah said as she looked at him confussed. Tyler suddenly fell to his knees, groaning in pain as he tightly held his stomach.

"Tyler, what is happening?" she asked, almost panicing. He then looked up at her, and when she did, she felt the colour drain from her face as she saw a small bit of blood drible out of his mouth.

"SOMEBODY HELP" she screamed as she looked around, trying to spot someone. "Don't" Tyler growled quietly. Sarah looked back and saw him reaching into his poket, pulling a bottle of pills. With his hands shaking, he opened the bottle and quickly swollowed a small pill, droping the bottle onto the ground as he grabed his stomach again.

Sarah quickly grabed the bottle, and saw it was percription medicine, with the name Sucralfate on the side. She looked back at Tyler to see him slowly get back onto his feet and hobble to to his bike, grabing the water bottle that was in the holder.

He quickly poured some water into his mouth, then spit it back out, leave a puddle of red tinted water on the ground.

While still holding the bottle in her hand, she walked up to Tyler, and slowly approached him. "What is going on Ty?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. Tyler placed the water bottle back in it's holder, not saying a word.

As he straightened out, he gave Sarah a serious look. "The night before I left for Orilla, I had one last fight with my parents. They tried to make me stay, but I didn't listen. Things got heated, but I held as much back as I could. Two days later, I was in the middle of training on excerise course when I suddenly collapsed. I woke up in a hospital, where a doctor told me I had developed Helicobacter pylori, a stress ulcer. Both my doctor and superior wanted to send me home and contact my parents, but I managed to change their minds. The doctor told me to only train with the auxilary, and rest, nothing else".

"Is that why you never called us?" she asked. Tyler gave a small nod as he wiped the water away from his mouth. "When ever I wasn't training, I was resting". "Can't you see what holding it all back is doing to you" Sarah said as she took his hand. "It is slowly killing you, you need to let it out".

Tyler then seemed to ramble on, like he didn't hear her. "I always did what they asked of me. I went above and beyond to prove myself. AND FOR WHAT" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "TO HAVE MY PARENTS TREAT ME LIKE A INCOMPETENT IDIOT THAT CAN DO ANYTHING FOR HIMSELF. A MOM THAT BLAMES ME FOR STUFF THAT I DON'T HAVE CONTROL OFF, AND A DAD THINKS I AM MAKING THE WOREST MISTAKE IN MY LIFE, AND TALKS TO ME LIKE I KNOW NOTHING, LIKE I CAN'T MAKE MY OWN CHOICES".

Sarah took a step back, not seeing Tyler like this in several years. "WHY CAN'T THEY SEE I AM TRYING TO BUILD A LIFE FOR MYSELF. WHY DO THEY STILL SEE ME AS THAT ANGERY PERSON I WAS SO LONG AGO. WHY THE F-CK DO I HAVE TO SUFFER LIKE THIS, WHAT DID I DO IN F-CKIN LIFE TO MAKE ME DESERVE THIS".

Tyler then fell to his knees, looking down at the ground, small gaspes escaping his mouth as Sarah heard him do something she never heard him do before, cry. "I just want this pain to end" he cried, "I just want to feel something else".

Sarah slowly kneeled down beside him, hugging him tightly in comfort. "As long I am with you, I will always be here for you". Tyler slowly looked up, and turned his head to face her. His face wet with tears.

Sarah suddenly found their heads moving closer togeather, until she suddenly felt his lips touch her. Her heart pounded like crazy, as he turned himself a bit so that he was completly facing her.

She could feel his hands gently caress her head as she gave into the feelings. A dream she had had for almost three years now was coming true, she was finally kissing the boy she loved. After a moment, Tyler pulled away, and looked into her eyes.

"Do you feel anything?" she said quietly, praying she would hear the answer she wanted. "I do, I love you to Sarah".

Tears formed in her eyes as she threw her arms around Tyler, holding him tight. "Don't forget" she whispered into his ear. "You don't have to face anything alone anymore".

**There, that is it until Sunday, sorry to leave you hangin.**


	10. Chapter 10 Leaving Those We Love

Chapter 10 Leaving The Ones We Love

Alvin laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He hadn't slept that whole night. His mind was wondering on Tyler and Jordan. He looked down at his chest where Brittany's head was resting, her right arm extended, grabing his left shoulder. Her head was close enough, he could smell the shampoo she had used to wash her hair, making his heart race.

He gently extended his right arm, wrapping it around her and gently stroked her cheek and neck, feeling her soft fur ruffle from the touch. He gently turned his head to his left to look at the clock and saw it was only six in the morning.

That whole night, his mind was on Tyler and Jordan. Tyler seemed very angry when they returned home. They knew it had something to do converation he and Jordan had before the fight, but they all decided not to ask him. It was best that they let it be.

He knew Tyler was scared, and so was he. Not for themselves, but for their wives, and families. He and Tyler had no idea what was going to happen, but one thing he was sure of was this. If it ment protecting their families, he and Tyler would lay down their lives to protect them.

His mind then began to go over the last few years with Tyler. While he had only cheated death twice, Tyler had to have cheated death more than three times, and probably more from before he met him. He wondered what it was like for Tyler, to die so many times, only to come back.

His whole body shivered at the thought. He looked down at Brittany, wondering how she would cope if anything should happen to him. But he quickly shook his head, trying not to think of such a thing as he gently leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, the smell of strawberry shampoo filling his nose.

Brittany gave a soft moan as she slowly began to stir. Alvin remained still so that he wouldn't desterb her. Her head then slowly began to turn, until he saw the beautiful sight of her ice blue eyes staring back at him.

"Alvin, how come you are still awake?" she said, sounding quiet grogy. "I was just thinking" he replied quietly.

She then pushed herself off his body, running her paw through her hair, pulling away the stray strands. "So you have been up a night thinking, I didn't think your brain could do such a thing" she said giving him a teasing smile.

Alvin just smirked as he rolled her eyes. "What do you think he is planning?" she asked. "Who?, Tyler or Jordan" Alvin asked.

"Tyler" she said, "He always has a plan, but he seemed a bit shaken by his encounter with Jordan".

"That is a understatement Britt" replied Alvin. "And to be honest, I have no idea. I am a bit concerned about what Jordan said before he took off. 'More important plans are afoot', he is planning something".

Brittany gave a small nod of agreement as she looked down. "I think one thing that really affects this whole thing is their past relationship. Sarah told me that back in public school, Jordan accually used to protect Tyler from all the bullies. They had the same relationship that you and Tyler share today".

"I wonder what it is like" Alvin said quietly, "to have someone that is almost like a brother suddenly become your enemy. I guess that is why Tyler alway never seemed to quit when it ment killing Jordan. I have a feeling that this will be the same situation".

Brittany remained silent, her eyes looking like they were full of fear. She then looked back to Alvin and spoke. "Alvin, promise me you and Tyler won't leave. Promise me you won't die".

Alvin leaned up and gently extended his paw, grabing Brittany's. "I promise Britt, I will never leave you, or our children. I promise".

Brittany gave him a relieved smile, that soon turned to a suductive one as she went onto her paws ad knees and slowly crawled towards Alvin. Her right paw streching out, and gently tracing his chest.

"What are you doing Britt?" he asked as he looked at her with surprise. Brittany then sat on her knees, her finger still gently tracing his chest. "I don't want to spend what little time we might have left togeather possibly crying. I want it to be special".

"Brittany, I told you, nothing is going to happen, I prom-", but before he could finish, Brittany quickly moved in and began to kiss him. Alvin gently grabed her shoulders as the two fell backwards onto the matress.

Alvin ran his paw to the back of her head, gently moving down her neck then to her back. Brittany slowly pulled away from Alvin, her head hovering above him as she reached back and pulled the hair tie of her pony tail, making her long aburn hair fall around her head.

Alvin found himself motionless, her beauty almost hypnotizing him, "Take me" she whispered as she moved her head closer to his, and began to kiss him again.

Alvin ran his paws to Brittany's sides, as he gently rolled her over so he was on top, his lips never leaving hers. Brittany gave soft moans of pleasure as she felt Alvin's hands run over her body, making every touch feel perfect. Her heart raced, as she began to feel sweat startng to form under her fur.

Alvin then moved down to her neck, gently kissing it, making shivers run through her whole body. He then moved to her shoulder, every touch making her give small sighs.

Just when things were about to get wild, their door swong, open, almost making the two of them scream. Alvin quickly hopped off Brittany as the two of them saw Tyler walk in and started grabing their luggage.

"Have you ever heard of knocking Tyler?" Alvin asked, sounding annoyed. Tyler looked up at them, the quickly moved over to the door, knocking two times. "Is that better?" he replied as he moved back over to Alvin and Brittany's luggage.

"What are you doing Tyler?" Brittany asked as she covered herself with the bed sheets. For a moment, he said nothing as he grabbed their tiny suitcases, and put them in a pile. "Your going back home" he said bluntly, "and everyone is going with you. My parents, Sarah, and your siblings. You will be much safer in your universe with our family then you will be here".

"I am staying with you" Alvin said as he stood up, knowing he might regret the decision. "This isn't your war Alvin, it never was" Tyler replied, "besides, you have a duty to protect your family".

"And so do you" Brittany replied, making Alvin jump. "Besides, if the two of you fight Jordan togeather, you can beat him, but you can't by yourself. And if you fail to beat Jordan, Alvin will be the only thing left in his way, and I don't want to lose him".

Alvin looked back at Brittany on shock. A few minutes ago, she was almost in tears, fearing he might get killed, now she was supporting his choice. "And think about how Sarah will feel if she lost you again" Alvin continued. "You have cheated death so many times, but you can't keep it up. If you and I can stay togeather, we can beat him".

Tyler was silent for a moment, thinking over what they had just said. He then looked at Alvin, giving him a serious look, "If I feel at all that there is any danger to you, I will send you back, is that clear?".

Alvin gave a nod as Tyler turned and walked out of the room.

Alvin then turned to Brittany, giving her a apollogetic look. "I am sorry Britt. I don't want to leave you, but if Tyler does fight Jordan alone, he might not make it".

Brittany slowly stood up and walked over to Alvin, grabing his paws. "I am not mad Alvin, in fact, I feel better that you are staying with him. With the two of you togeather, your have a great chance of not being killed". She then gently kissed him on the lips and smiled. "I guess I better start packing".

* * *

><p>Everyone stood outside in Tyler's yard, everyone hugging Tyler and Alvin goodbye, telling them to be safe, with Sarah and Brittany taking the longest. "Just don't do anything crazy" Sarah said as she kissed Tyler on his cheek. "We want you to return in one piece" Brittany finished.<p>

"Don't worry" Tyler said as he stroked Sarah's cheek, "You will be holding me and Alvin in your arms in no time".

Once all the goodbyes were said, Tyler pointed down to the chipmunks watches. "I guess now is a good time to give them a try". The two chipmunks and chipptes looked down at the watches on the wrists, and gently press the button.

As soon as they did, a vortex opened a few meters infront of them, big enough for a human to fit through.

"Listen" Tyler yelled out over the sound. "When you see Dave, have him and the kids join you up at Alvin and brittany's house. That will be the best place for all of you to be".

Sarah and Brittany then ran towards their husbands, giving them one final hug. "Be safe" said Sarah with tears forming in her eyes. "Please come back to us" Brittany said as the two of them moved back over to everyone else.

Tyler and Alvin smiled and nodded as they stepped away. Everyone took a deep breath, then jumped in. Their bodies disappeared into a bright white flash, as the vortex began to disappear.

"So where do we start" Alvin said as the two looked at each other.

Suddenly there was another flash, as Alvin and Tyler looked up intime to see someone jump into the vortex, just as it collapsed.

"Who the hell was that?" Tyler said as he ran to the spot where the vortex was. "Uhh, Tyler" Alvin said from a few meters away.

Tyler looked back and saw Alvin standing infront of a purse. Tyler walked over and quickly grabed it off the ground, reaching in to find some ID. He then pulled out a small card, his face turning red with anger as he threw the purse to the ground. "God damn it" he growled, "it was Amy, she must have been watching us".

Alvin's eyes widened as he looked up at Tyler, "Should we go get her?" he asked.

Tyler just shook his head, giving a sigh of annoyance. "We don't have time for that. The girls are just going to have to put up with her. Besides, she is better of there then she is here". He then looked down at Alvin, as his hand began to glow, "Lets get Jordan".


	11. Chapter 11 LA Attack

**I am going to try something. When you see a X marking the begining of a sentence, it is a scence a took from a movie to add a little more thrill and is on a link on my profile. When the X marks the end, the scene ends. Tell me what you think. **

Chapter 11 LA Attack

Sarah sat out on the porch of Brittany's house with Brittany sitting next to her. Both of them just sat quietly as they watched the sun setting on the horizon of LA. "Do you think they are okay?" Sarah said quietly as she fiddled with her fingers. "I am sure they are fine" Brittany replied. "Two Prime's togeather, that is a dangerous team right there".

Sarah just gave a small sigh a she leaned back onto the bench. "No matter how many times I play it in my head, and how many years have passed, I still can't believe Jordan became such a evil thing".

Brittany looked up at Sarah, gently tilting her head to the right. "The three of you must have been very close" she said. Sarah gave a small nod as she continued looking straight. "He was alway there to support me and Tyler. When either of us were in pain, he would be there. I don't know what made him snap".

"Mind if I join you?" came a voice that cause Brittany and Sarah to cringe.

They looked to the door, and saw Amy standing there, with a small smile on her face. "You shouldn't have joined us period" Brittany snapped.

"It was something I couldn't pass up" she said as she sat down next to them. "I never dreamed in all my life I would be involved in something like this". "Well if this was a dream, it would be a nightmare for us" Sarah replied.

"And why would that be?" asked Amy, "everyday, you days are filled with such adventure, it would never be a dull moment. It is amazing how both Tyler and Jordan are powerful beings. I think it is one of the coolest things about this".

"You have no idea what Jordan is capable of, and what he has done in the past" Brittany growled. "He tried to harvest Alvin's brain for information. He killed Tyler three times. He just sees all of us as pest that need to be destroyed, your lucky Tyler was able to tackle him before he did anything back at the meadow".

Amy just looked down, not saying a word. "You have beautiful kids" she finally said, looking at Brittany and Sarah, trying to change the subject. Both of them listened closely to the sounds of their children playing in the house.

"Thanks" Sarah said quietly, "I just hope their fathers comes out of this fine. I don't want to be at a hospital bed again, looking down at Tyler's body". Everyone suddenly looked up, and saw that is was already night.

"We should go in" Brittany said as she stood up and went for the door. Sarah and Amy followed close behind, walking into the living room were Dave and Claire talking to Tyler's parents, while the rest of the chipmunks played with the kids.

Sarah sat down with Brittany on the couch, grabing the remote and turning on the tv. As the screen began to clear, Brittany and Sarah saw the words "Breaking New. LA Under Attack" across the screen. "Everyone quiet" Brittany yelled out, making everyone fall silent.

The sound of the tv then filled the room, as a news anchor read his prompt, his voice sounding shaky. "It is not known the nature of the attack, but we have footage of the opening moments. We will give you a moment to get the children out of the room".

Everyone watched intently as the screen turned into footage caught on some cameras.

**X** They saw what looked like pillars of light with huge decepticons suddenly jumping out, followed by weird hover crafts. The footage then changed as police cars that surrounding the area suddenly exploded, as the decepticons fired their guns, killing anything in sight. Then it cut to the last bit, where one robot seemed to scan a garbage truck, then transformed into one, and drive off **X**.

The image then changed back to the news anchor, who just sat there looking at the camera. "It was reported that before the attack, a large tanker truck was spoted in the area. Witnesses then said that the truck seemed to transform, stating the words, "Fight us now".

The tv then turned off, as Sarah held the remote in her hands, looking back at everybody. Their eyes filled with fear and horror. "We should get out of the city" Simon said, breaking the silence.

"I think you right Simon" Dave said, his voice sounding shaky. "We have to get out of here before we become trapped".

The chipmunks and Sarah then grabed their kids, as they all ran for the door, straight for Dave's van that was sitting on the driveway. With Albert' help, Dave opened all the doors, helpint the children to their seats, making sure they were secure. As soon as everyone was in, Dave jumped into the drivers seat, starting the car and quickly pulled out of the driveway, heading for the nearest highway out of the city.

After only ten minutes of driving, they were on a long deserted highway. There was no car insight, but behind them, they could see distant fires and explotions from the attack. All the kids were crying, with their parents trying to comfort them to calm them down, with Sarah and Brittany trying their best without their husbands.

"What are we going to do" Theodore said as he and Eleanor held their kids close. "We need to try and call Tyler and Alvin" Simon said. "Does anyone have a cell phone?" Jeanette asked.

Everyone's faces turned white as a long silence filled the van, realizing they all forgot them back at the house. "Tyler and Alvin will come" Sarah said, breaking the silence, "they always do".

Just then, the car slammed to a halt as Dave stepped on the brakes as hard as he could, almost making everyone fall out of their seats. They all then looked out the windsheild, and saw the bridge infront of them begining to collapse.

Suddenly, the huge driller from the meadow jumped up from the collapsed section, and slammed down onto the bridge, right intfront of them, growling as it starred back at them. Before anyone could say it, Dave threw the car into reverse, trying to pull away from the creature. But before they could move three meters, the back end of the van jumped up as the creature slammed one of it's appendages into the engine, killing the motor.

Everyone held their breath as the creature began to pull itself closer to them, making horrible snarling noises as it did. "Is this what you wanted to be part of Amy" Sarah said as she hugged her kids tightly, fearing this was it.

Amy said nothing, as they all kept their gaze on what was infront of them. The van was filled with the wimpers of children as they all closed their eyes in fear. Suddenly the creature stopped, as a capsule in it's back opened up, reveiling the huge form of Shockwave marching towards them.

The light from his red eye filled the van as he looked down at them, snarling and hissing. Everyone remained absolutly still, looking at the massive decepticon infront of them. Shockwave then quickly jerked his right arm, aiming his massive cannon down at them. Before anyone could scream, Shockwave fired, hitting the van dead centre.

* * *

><p>Everything was black, the sound of clanking metal and voices filling the air. Brittany suddenly opened her eyes and found herself looking straight into the sky. And in her view, was burning skyscrapers. She sat up, holding her head as it spinned.<p>

She hear a loud clomp, and saw several decepticons surrounding her, with Shockwave pointing to several spots, sometimes grabing a decepticon by the face and shoving it to the ground. "Ye got a groul. Ya gek gah" he barked as he seemed to order the decepticons around.

Brittany slowly turned and saw her whole family laying on the ground behind her, slowly stirring as they all began to awake.

Amy was the first to sit up, and as soon as she did, she looked up to what she saw infront of her, and screamed, causing everyone to jolt. The decepticons jumped as well, as all of them trained their guns at the group.

Sarah quickly jumped up and clasped her hands around Amy's mouth. "Amy, shut up" she whispeared as they all looked up at the decepticons that surrounded them. She then pulled her hands away, as Amy took a uneasy breath.

"Where's Simon and Thedore?" Jeanette suddenly said, her voice sound like it was close to panicing. Everyone glanced around, and saw they gone, no where in sight.

"What did you do to them?" Eleanor suddenly screamed, looking up at Shockwave. "Greta monka Starscream" he growled as he looked up to the sky. Everyone looked to where he was looking, and saw Starscream flying towards them.

As he neared the ground, he transformed and landed on his feet, slowly walking towards them. Sarah then turned, and looked back at all the children.

"You all have to be brave for your parents okay. These things are just bullies. If you act like you aren't scared, they will leave you alone. Do you know what I am saying". All the kids nodded as Sarah looked back at Starscream, who was now just a few meters away.

"I love it how you insects try to run" he said as he looked down at them all.

"What did you do to our husbands" Jeanette yelled as she and Eleanor glared at him. "Husbands?, I am sure where ever they are, we will crush them like the pests that they are. Your just lucky Shockwave had orders to keep you alive".

"So" Sara said with a small smile on her face. "Are you keeping us alive because Tyler spared you. Especially when you are so weak, you knew he might let you go". Starscream growled in anger as he extended his arms towards Sarah, with a machine gun folding out the wrist. "I will show you who's weak" he growled.

Just before he could shot, his hand was suddenly hit by a weapons blast, making Starscream pull his hand away in pain.

"Stand down Starscream" a familar voice spoke out. Everyone look and saw Jordan standing several meters away, attaching his massive shot gun back onto his back. Starscream gave a growl as he retreated over to where the other Deecpticons where standing, still holding his hand.

"What a prize" Jordan growled as he walked circles around everyone. "Mr and Mrs Pauwel, it is good to see your faces again". "Hello Jordan" Albert said coldly, "kill any innocent people lately".

"I see Tyler has told you a few stories of the last few years" Jordan said as he kneeled down infront of them. "But I can ask you if you have abandoned any of your kids lately as well".

"We made a mistake Jordan" replied Megan, "we deeply regret what we did". Jordan just laughed as he stood back up. "Ironic isn't it, how you should re-enter Tyler's life after I try to kill him, when I always used to tell him tell him that you wouldn't even notice if he dies". Albert and Megan shot him a icy glare, that only made a smile form on Jordan's face.

His gaze then turned towards the kids. "And I have a bonus, Tyler's children, and wife, with a few extras". All the chipmunks and Sarah stood between their kids and Jordan, sheilding them from him. "Leave them out of this Jordan, their just kids who are very scared" Sarah pleaded.

Jordan's body then began to glow as it shrunk down in size. When the light disappeared, they saw Jordan staning infront of them in his human form, with a cloth covering the top of his head, and his right arm looking mangled and scared. "Let's see how brave they are" he said coldly as he walked towards them.

Sarah stepped infront of him, but he held out his right hand. Sarah then felt a invisible force grab her and leviate her into the air. She was unable to move as Jordan walked past her, and up to the kids. "Tell me" he said as he looked down at them, "do you fear death?".

"We aren't scared of a bully like you" Tj said as he held his sisters hand. Jordan gave them a evil smile as he kneeled down so he was face to face. "You have guts kid. I like that. What do you think of me then?, and be honest, I would love to know how six year olds see me".

"Your nothing more a stinky butt head" Sandra replied. "Yeah" Aubrey replied, "we don't fear you".

"Kids, please don't say anything" Sarah said as she continued floating in the air. "That is quiet alright" Jordan said with a smile, "their answers amuze me. So you aren't scared of me at all?". All of the children shook their heads, as Jordan gave them a cold wicked smile.

He then pulled the cloak from his head, reveiling a open wound with the skull and brains visable. His eyes then turned blood red as large fangs protuded from his mouth. "You should be" he said coldly.

All the children closed their eyes, afraid of what they were seeing. "Leave them alone" Sarah screamed.

Jordan then stood back up, placing the cloak back onto his head, his eyes and teeth returning to normal.

He then walked over to Sarah, gently waving his arm, making her float over to him. "You know" he whispered into her ear. "I don't think it would be fair for Tyler. You all are his family. So I will let him choose when I decide to kill you all. Agonizing, or excruciating".

Sarah felt the colour drain from her face as she looked at Jordan in horror. "Why are you doing this Jordan? why?". Jordan pulled away, giving her a cold look. "He never did tell you did he. He never told you what he did to me after he returned from the auxillaries".

Before Sarah could ask, she felt the force holding her let go, making her fall to the ground. When she looked up, Jordan was once again, in his robotic form. "You will find out soon enough" he said as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Jordan stood on top of a skyscraper, looking out over the city. It had been two hours since he spoke with Sarah, and soon, very soon, his plans would be complete. He heard the sound of jet engines approching and looked back to see Starscream land on the skyscraper.<p>

"My master" Starscream said bowing down, "the city is secure. If Optimus shows up, we will know". "Excellent" Jordan said. "Soon, my plans will be complete, as soon as we eliminate our prisoners. I will have my revenge".

"Not to worry master" Starscream replied. "I have already ordered for their exacution".

Jordan then turned around, his red eyes glaring at Starscream. "Say again Starscream".

"I have already ordered their exacuation" he replied. "As your second in command, is is my job to anticipate your will. So a hour ago, I gave the order". Jordan slowly stepped towards Starscream, until he was only a few meters from him.

"Starscream". Jordan then struck Strarscream with the back of his right hand, knocking him to the ground. "YOU IMBECILE" he suddenly yelled. "Could you not see what my plans were. I wanted them alive, so that Tyler could watch, as I peeled the flesh from their bodies. You have ruined my plans".

Starscream looked up at Jordan, his eyes filled with fear. "But Master, I-". Jordan the reached down, and grabed him with his left hand, lifting him off his feet. "At least your life won't be a total waste" he growled. "I shall enjoy draining the dark energon I gave you to restore your life, to replenish my own".

Jordan then raised his right hand infront of Starscream. "Please master, no" Starscream pleaded. A bolt of engergy the formed between Jordan's hand and Starscream, as he began to suck the dark energon from his body.

Suddenly, a huge explotion engulfed the top of the skyscraper, ripping Starscream out of Jordan's hands as they two collapsed onto the roof.

Jordan pushed himself up and looked back to see Starscream's eyes slowly losing life through the smoke. Jordan then looked to the ground, and to his surpise, saw Tyler standing on the streets below, his his robotic form, with two huge missle launchers on his shoulders.

"Get down here Jordan" he yelled, "face me like a man, if you still consider yourself one".


	12. Chapter 12 The Rescue

Chapter 12 The Rescue

_1 hour before the end of chapter 11_

Everyone huddled close togeather, all sitting completly still as the Decpeticons kept their guns trained on them.

"Do you think they are okay" Jeanette whispered as all the chipettes held each other in comfort. "I am sure they are fine" Brittany replied. "I am sure where ever they are, they are trying to find a way to rescue us all".

"How do you know?" replied Eleanor as she wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. "We haven't seen them since the van was hit. They could be dead for all we know". "Simon and Theodore are tought" Dave said. "If we were kept alive, they are definatly alive. We will find them".

Brittany then gave her sisters a final hug, and looked into their eyes. "Tyler and Alvin will be here, and when they arrive, we will find them".

Before anyone could say another word, they heard the low voice of Starscream speaking out. "Ya joul by de die". Everyone looked up and could see him pointing at them, talking with Shockwave.

They all listened closely, trying to see if they could make out any words, but all they heard was giberish as the two continued the conversation. Starscream the turned away, his jet engines lifting him into the air. But before he flew off, he turned back around, and looked back at Shockwave. "Ha cal woud da".

He then transformed and flew away, leaving Shockwave standing there, looking back at all Decepticons with him.

"What do you think they were saying?" Claire whispered as they all watch intently. "It can't be good, whatever it is" Sarah said as she pulled her kids into her arms. The chipettes all did the same as the Decepticons began to surround them, their guns begining to charge as the did.

"What do you think you are doing?" Amy said as she looked up at Shockwave, who was taking a few steps away. Shockwave then stopped and turned around, his red eye glowing with evil. "No prisoners" he replied as he continued stepping away.

All the colours drained from their faces as the Decepticons aimed their guns down at them, give cold evil chuckles as they did.

Everyone all hugged close togeather, the chipettes and Sarah saying goodbye, telling their kids they loved them. Megan and Albert gave each other a quick kiss as they said goodbye to each other, as well as Dave and Claire.

Sarah then looked up at Shockwave, tearing running down her face as her jaw twisted with anger. "Tell you master, that as long as Tyler and Alvin live, they will hunt him down until he is dead".

Shockwave just stood there, his eye locked on them. Everyone closed their eyes, bracing for what they knew was coming as they heard the guns getting ready to fire.

Loud explotion them ripped through the air. Everyone opened their eyes, thinking they were now dead, but instead saw the Decepticons being hit by bullets and missiles. Everyone looked through the fire balls and saw Shockwave take a missile to the face, causing his eye to hang on by only a few wires.

**X** A loud roar the filled the air as everyone looked up in time to see a massive figure fly over and land several meters infront of them. "Tyler" Sarah screamed with joy as they watched Tyler pick off all the Decepticons. Tyler spun around, the momentum from him landing still causing him to slid along the ground.

They could see the massive jet pack break off his back as as one of the giant guns on his arm slamed into a Deceticon. Tyler fired the gun as he spun around, grunting as he slamming the Decepticon to the ground.

He then turned to another Decepticon, his gun firing as quickly ran passed it, and shot it from behind, causing the Decepticon to fall to the ground. The gun on his right arm the broke away as the sword deployed from his arm, as he quickly turned and cut another in half.

He then grabed another and slammed his sword directly into it's chest. He then jumped passed it, and slammed his sword into his back while swinging his left arm into another, making both fall down dead as huge explotions erupted around him. But no one bothered trying to find the source as they saw Tyler charge at Shockwave.

With his eye still hanging, Shockwave tried firing a shot at Tyler, but he jumped over top of the shot and rolled forward, getting back to his feet just infront of Shockwave. He clenched his fist as small little iron knuckles with blades on the side tranformed out of his left hand, as he rammed it into Shockwave, tearing out his side.

Shockwave tried to turn to face Tyler, but he had already turned as he punched Shockwave across the face. Tyler then reached of his head, pushing Shockwave to the ground. "You die" he growled as he rammed his fist into Shockwave's neck, grabbing the wires the held his eye.

Tyler the yanked back, severing his eye from his body, killing him. **X**

Everyone was still for a moment, unable to believe what they just saw, then they all ran to Tyler, tears forming in their eyes as he pushed himself off of Shockwave's body, turning to face them.

"Daddy" Sandra and Tj cried as they went running towards their father. Everyone then wrapped their arms around whatever solid piece of metal they could grabe, hugging him with all their might.

Sarah looked up, and could see a look of regret and sorrow on his face as he looked down at them all.

"What's wrong Tyler?" she asked as she pulled away, looking up at him. "I thought this would be the safest place for all of you to be, I thought you would all be safe from whatever Jordan was planning. I was wrong". "You had no way of kowing Tyler" Albert replied as he looked up at his son. "I should have know" Tyler said as he turned around, looking out over the city.

Jeanette and Eleanor then looked up at Tyler, they didn't want to put more presure on him, but they needed to find their husbands.

"Tyler, Simon and Theodore are somewhere out there. We have to try and find them before they are killed" Jeanette said as she held her sisters paw. Tyler looked down at them, and gave them a small smile. "Not to worry you two. They are safe, thanks to them, they were able to alert me to what was going on".

The two then felt tears of relief form in their eyes as they felt the weight leave their shoulders. "Are they here?" Eleanor asked as she wiped her eyes, her voice filled with relief and joy. "Turn around" Tyler replied.

Everyone turned and saw Alvin driving up in his vehicle form, but behind them, they saw two other vehicles. One was a blue hovering tank, and the other was a green medical truck that looked like one of Tyler's former autobots.

Jeanette's eye remained fixed on the tank as it suddenly jumped up and and tranformed into a massive autobot. "Simon" Jeanette gasped (See the link that says Simon's New Form)

Eleanor watched as the medical truck then tranformed into what looked like the old autobot Ratchet, but was now green. "Theodore" Eleanor gasped. Both kneeled down onto their knees, holding out their fingers, allowing their wives and children to huge them.

"Thanks for the covering fire you guys" Tyler said as he watched the reunion take place infront of him.

Alvin then tranformed, and moved over to Brittany and his kids as he looked down at them. "Miss me" he said with a small chuckle. "We did miss you daddy" Evan said as they hugged Alvin's hand.

"What happen?" Jeanette asked as she pulled away from Simon. "How did you get seperated from us?, and how did you get these powers?, I thought Tyler destroyed the Monri".

Simon smiled as he looked down at Jeanette, "The van was hit by some sort of gas. Me and Theodore barely managed to get out". "When we did" Theodore continued "we used our watchs to get back to Tyler and tell him what was going on".

"As for their powers" added Tyler. He then reached for his back and pulled out a golden disk. "I had created another monri, it took me a few years, but I manged to do it. So me and Alvin gave them a copy of our powers, and gave them the knowledge they need to control it, we didn't have the the time for them to pass the tests me and Alvin had to go through".

Eleanor then looked up at Theodore and smiled. "You look pretty cut" she said as she hugged Theodore's hand again. Jeanette looked up at Simon and blushed as she tried to say the words she wanted to say. "Your really handsom Si" she said with a bit of a stutter

Everyone then fell silent as they hugged their loved ones, but it was soon broken by Tyler. "Alvin, Simon, Theodore, get our family to safety, I will finish this alone".

"Why do you have to do this alone" Sarah said as she as she ran up from behind and looked up at him. He remained silent, looking down to the ground as if expirencing painful memoirs. "This was all my fault. This war, the people who were killed, everything. Because of me".

"Tell us" Megan said as she looked up at her son. Tyler fell silent, sruggling to get the words out. "It happened thirteen years ago, a few weeks after I got back from auxillary training".


	13. Chapter 13 The Final Flashback

Chapter 13 The Final Flashback

Sarah skipped happily to Tyler's house. School was only in three weeks, but she didn't care, everything was perfect for her. Tyler had told her how he felt only two weeks ago, and the two started doing things togeather that a couple would do.

They went to dinners, they took walks, and did bike rides togeather, even though Tyler would slow way down so that she could keep up. But one thing that was making him nervous about their relationship was the reaction they would get at school.

Tyler hated attention, and he knew he would probably get lots of it when the students heard about them.

She then turned the corner to Tyler's house, going to see if he wanted to do anything that night since she had no plans. She then reached his house and quietly walked up the steps, and no soon then she did, she heard two voices yelling inside.

"Tyler, you are making a big mistake with this job. You are just going to be screwing things up" a low deep voice spoke out. "That's right" came a womens voice, "You aren't ment for this kind of job, you will just be ruining your life".

Sarah listened closely and could hear Tyler's calm voice speaking up. "Listen Mom and Dad, this is just to help me understand what the RCMP is about. If it turns out down the road that I don't think I can make it, aleast it will be no problem for me to resign".

"Tyler" his dad replied, "do you have any idea what this job requires of you. You will be risking your life everyday for it".

"Every job has it's risks Dad, I had plenty close calls on the farm, remember. And yes, I know police work is more dangerous, but I am willing to face that danger".

"You will just be abandoning us if you do" his Mom fired back.

"How is it abandoning you?. Yes, I know that there are two years I might be posted anywhere in Canada when I become a full officer, but after that, I can choose where I want to be posted".

"This is wrong Tyler" his Mom said quietly.

"Listen, I have to report for duty. We will talk about how "wrong" this is when I return".

Sarah pulled away from the door, but not bothering to move off the porch as the front door opened, reveiling a surprised Tyler standing there, wearing his uniform. "Sarah, what are you doing here?" he asked as the two of them walked off the porch, with Tyler heading for his truck.

"I came to see if you wanted to do anything tonight, but it looks like I have to cancel those plans". Tyler gave a appologetic smile as he opened his driver door, "Sorry, I have duty until mid night, but you and I can still hang out if you'd like".

"How?" Sarah replied as she gave him a puzzled look. "You can do a ride along with me and the officer I will be partnered with, if you want". "What do I have to do?" she asked as she moved over to Tyler.

"You just have to fill out some paper work that exempts the RCMP from blame if anything were to happen, and then we give you a bullet proof vest".

It didn't take Sarah more than two second to decide. "Sure, why not. I would love to see my boyfriend in action". The two of them then blushed, still trying to get used to that word. "Hop in then" Tyler said as he climbed into the driver seat.

Sarah quickly jumped in as Tyler started his truck, and went for the station where he worked. "Your parents still not supporting you?" Sarah asked, trying to see if Tyler wanted to talk. "You did hear!" Tyler replied as he kept his eyes on the road. "And yeah, same story as it has been for a while. They say I am making a mistake, that I will hate this job and ruin my life, and all that crap".

"How are you enjoying it?" she asked out of curiousity. "The job is fantastic" Tyler replied happily. "I think I can see a really great future in this job". "Let's just hope your parents will see that soon" Sarah said quietly.

After about ten minutes, they arrived at the station, as Tyler escorted Sarah to the door, and held it open, allowing her to enter. Tyler then quickly walked past and up to the service window where a secratary was sitting behind. "Ah, Mr. Pauwel, another late shift".

"Yeah" he said with a smile. "Hey listen, I need the paper work for a civilian ride along for my friend here" he said looking back at Sarah. The secratary stood up from her seat, catching a glimpse of Sarah, then pushed some papers work under a slot. "Have her fill out the required sections, then go and grab her a vest".

"Thanks" Tyler said as he grabed the papers. He then showed Sarah to a near by bench and quickly ran over what she need to fill out, before he entered the security door to grab her the necassary gear.

After filling in her name, date of birth, and placing her signature on every line there was, Tyler emerged, holding a vest in his hands, already wearing his. "Kneel down a little Sarah" he asked as he opened the vest.

Sarah went down to her knee's as Tyler place the vest on her. She then felt as if she had gained a hundred pounds as she tried to get back onto her feet.

"Gee, these things are heavy" she said as she tried to keep her balance. "Better than having a bullet rip through your body" Tyler laughed as he adjusted the straps.

"Bringing a friend along Tyler?" came a voice from the security door. Tyler suddenly let go and spun around, standing at attention. Sarah looked past him and could see another officer standing there with a smile on his face, looking like he was in his late 30's.

"Yes sir" Tyler said as he stood still. "At ease Tyler" laughed the officer as he approached them. He then extended his arm towards Sarah's as she grabed it and quickly shook it. "How are you?" replied the officer. "I am Srgt Miles Brady, Tyler's superior".

"Sarah Adriaan" she said. The officer then leaned back as he turned to Tyler. "Girlfriend?" he asked, giving Tyler a small nudge. "Yes sir" Tyler replied, his voice sounding tense. Srgt Brady rolled his eyes and smiled as he turned back to Sarah.

"The new ones always try and follow every rule in the book. So are you ready for the ride along?". Sarah nodded as she bent down and grabed the paper work. "I think I filled out everything".

Srgt Brady quickly scanned the papers, then turned to Tyler. "They seem to be in order. Take her out to the cruiser, and I will be out in a few moments". Tyler nodded as he grabed Sarah's hand and led her past the security door and to the garage when the cruisers were kept.

The whole night was a thrill for Sarah. They had stopped a few cars, mostly for a traffic violations, and stopped a few teenagers from drinking, a lot of them almost trying to put up a fight. It amazed her how calm Tyler was the whole time, he never seemed nervous the whole night.

When mid night came, Sarah could feel like all the energy in her body was gone, but Tyler as usual, was wide awake as they returned to the station. She slumped onto a couch that was kept in a break room as Tyler and Srgt Brady discussed about the night, filling out paper work and documents.

Srgt Brady then looked towards Sarah and saw as her eyes were begining to shut. "Tired Ms. Adriaan?". Sarah's eyes snapped opened as she looked back towards the two. "I was just resting my eyes" she replied.

"Hold on for a moment" Brady said, "Hey Tom, where are you patroling tonight". Sarah looked to her left and saw another officer walk in. "East side" he replied. Brady then pointed towards Sarah, as Tyler walked over and helped her to her feet.

"Help Ms. Adriaan get home" Brady said, "her address is in our data base". The officer nodded as he escorted Sarah towards his cruiser. "I'll see you tommorow Sarah" Tyler said as he went back to his paper work.

"See ya" Sarah said, her voice barely audible to Tyler.

"She seems like a sweet girl Tyler" Brady said. "Hope you two have a happy life togeather". "I hope so to" Tyler said as he sat down.

After a half hour of filling paper work, Tyler was leaving the station, heading over to his truck when he heard a voice yell out. "Hey Tyler, are you going to run off without saying hey".

Tyler turned around, and saw Jordan walking out of the shadows towards him, with a small smile on his face. "I didn't think you would be out at this time of night" Tyler said as he put his keys into his pocket.

"So, I hear you and Sarah are now togeather" he said. "Yeah" Tyler said, his voice sounding like he didn't believe it. "I never thought Sarah would become my girlfriend". "Your a lucky guy Tyler" Jordan said quietly. "A lot of guys would kill to have a shot at her".

"Really" Tyler said, "a lot of them must be nervous if they never asked her out". "Yeah, I was nervous about it to". Tyler's eyes then widened, as he looked up at Jordan in shock. "You like Sarah" he said in disbelief.

"Don't act so stupid Tyler" Jordan said, his voice taking on a aggressive manner. "You knew I always had feelings for her, so you thought you'd steal her from me". "I didn't steal her" Tyler replied. "She told me she loved me first".

Tyler then saw out of the corner of his eye, Jordan's fists staring to clench. "Face it, you wanted to take her from me. You figure, why must you be the only one to feel pain and anger, so why not make others feel it as well. You are nothing but a back stabing ass".

Jordan then swong his fist at Tyler, but Tyler quickly blocked it with his arm, and quickly twisted it, forcing Joradn to spin around as Tyler held the arm against his back. "Please Jordan, let just talk first. I don't want to hurt you. Don't forget, I took hand to hand combat classes while in training".

"No talking" Jordan growled. He then rammed his left arm back, elbowing Tyler across the face, knocking him to the ground. "You were my friend Tyler, how could you do this to me?".

Tyler then jerked his legs, tripping Jordan as he jumped back onto his feet. "I didn't mean to do anything Jordan, I swear". Jordan then pushed himself back to his feet, his eyes glaring at Tyler.

"Lier" he yelled. He then charged at Tyler, tackling him to the ground and began punching him repeatedly across the face. Just as Tyler felt his vision begining to blur, he suddenly felt Jordan being pulled off him with a voice yelling out. "Your under arrest. You have the right to remain silent". Tyler sat up, seeing Srgt Brady holding Jordan to the ground with several officers running up to assist. His then felt his vision blur as he collapsed onto the ground.

Tyler suddenly saw a paramdic looking down at him, shining a light into his eyes. "He is waking up" the paramdic said turning around. Tyler looked around, and saw he was lying on a stretcher next to a ambulance.

Srgt Brady then came up to Tyler with a concerned look on his face. "How are you feeling Tyler?" he asked as he kneeled down next to him. Tyler sat up and held his head. "Like a anvil just dropped on my head" he groaned.

His head then shot up as he glanced around. "Where is Jordan?". "You mean the assailant. We have him cuffed over there. We will be processing him in a few minutes".

"I'm not pressing any charges though" Tyler said.

"Doesn't matter" Brady replied. "He attacked you. That is assult on a officer. Despite the fact you if are pressing charges or not, that is a charge we can't drop". "Don't do this sir" Tyler begged, "he was just angry about something".

"I am sorry Tyler, but we have to charge him".

Tyler looked down, and gently ran his hand through his hair, sending sharp pains through his body. "Just give me five minutes with him then" he asked. Brady looked down at his watch, and sighed. "Alright, five minutes, then we are taking him in".

Brady then walked off, as Tyler slowly began to lift himself off the strecher. His head was pounding and spinning like crazy as he stood up and slowly made his way over to where Jordan was sitting on the ground, his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Jordan" Tyler said quietly as he made his way up to him. Jordan looked up, his face full of regret. "I messed up Tyler, I messed up". Tyler sat down next to him, groaning as he did. "I should be sorry, I should have check to see how you felt. If I knew, things might have been different".

"It would have been a win, lose for either of use. I don't blame you for anything. I am just glad you are finally happy for once".

Tyler remained silent, looking down at the ground. "They will probably be releasing me in a few minutes" Jordan chuckled.

Tyler then looked up, qiving Jordan a serious look. "No" he said quietly. Jordan's face turned white as he looked at Tyler in shock. "No!, you aren't charging me are you?". "Not me, my superior. Assult on a officer is charge they can't over look. I have no control over what is happening. But I promise you, I will do whatever I can to get you out".

Jordan was silent, just looking down at the ground as Brady came up. "Sorry Tyler, but we have to take him in now". He then reached down and grabed Jordan, pulling him to his feet.

"Go with the paramedics to the hospital to get checked out. We can handle everything".

Tyler said nothing as he turned and walked back to the ambulance, sighing with fraustration.


	14. Chapter 14 You Promised

Chapter 14 You Promised

Sarah almost collapsed onto the the ground from what she heard, as Tyler just slowly turned and looked away. "He had feelings for me" she said sounding stunned. "So that is why you were at the hospital" his mom said looking up at Tyler. "You were in a scuffle with Jordan. You told us you fell down the stairs at the station. How come you lied to us?".

Tyler turned back around, giving his parents a serious look. "Because at the time, I felt it would have been one more reason you two would argue with me to leave the RCMP".

Tyler then fell silent, looking down at the ground. "Jordan spent two days in jail before his parents bailed him out. He forgave me, and we moved on. Two months later, I had recieved my powers, and a year later, he became Megatron. Many people are now dead because of me. This is my fault".

Sarah regained herself and stood up, looking up into Tyler's mechanical eyes. "This isn't your fault Tyler. You had no way of knowing".

"It is my fault" Tyler replied. "I kept thinking over that night again and again in my head. And I realized that I did know in a way, I noticed things about him when he was around you. I was just so desperate to feel something else other than anger and pain, that I was blind to everything else. I thought that it was his lust for power that drove him to these acts. But I was wrong, he is still sore from what happened. He wants revenge, and the only why he can is by taking something important away from me".

His guaze then turned as he looked down at them all. "It was you, he wanted all of you. I was a fool not to see his plans. Now I will finish this for good, here and now".

Tyler then turned, heading down the street, but everyone ran behind him. "You don't have to face him alone" Alvin said as he run up and placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "With me and my brothers, we can beat him easily, togeather".

Tyler then turned around, shaking his head, "You don't get it Alvin, you never will. This was all my fault. This war, the deaths, everything. All because I desperate to feel something other than anger and hate when I was younger. I didn't consider who I was hurting. And because of that, people died and suffered. I will kill him, I will kill them all. This is my battle, not yours. This is between me and him, not you".

Tyler's eyes then briefly sparked red as he looked down to his left. "I am not going to let anymore people die because of me. That includes my family. I am not asking you Alvin, I am telling you, stay out of this".

Alvin just looked at Tyler, not saying a word as he glared back at him. Amy then walked up to Tyler's feet, and looked up at his face. "Tyler, I owe you a appology. I didn't realize how serious this all was. I was just looking for a thill. I hope you can forgive me, not only for this, but for how I acted when I was younger".

"Appologies can come later" Tyler replied, "now all of you go home. I will finish this" he said as his sword deployed out of his right arm. There was then a brief flash as a votex opened up a few meters away.

"I am not going to leaving you Tyler' Sarah said. She then turned around to Albert and Megan. "Can you take care of the kids?" she asked. They gave a quiet nod as they turned and looked up at their son. "I know you said appologies can wait Tyler" Albert said quietly, "But I want you to know how sorry we are. We are proud of who you are and will always love you".

The kids then began to hug their parents goodbye, with tears running down their face as they began to gather around Albert and Megan, with Amy joining them. "Be safe daddy" Sandra said as she looked up at her father. Tyler gave a smile as he kneeled down, and looked down at his children. "I will be. I will see you all soon. Daddy loves you".

They all slowly turned to the vortex, giving one final look at everyone as they turned around, all saying one final goodbye before Albert, Megan, Amy and the kids jumped in, but nobody else followed.

"Go everyone, go to safety" Tyler said standing back up. Everyone else who was there stood togeather, as Alvin and his brother returned back to their normal selves, grabing their wives paws, while Sarah stood next to Dave and Claire, as they all looked up at Tyler. "We stay by your side" Alvin replied, "no matter what happens".

Tyler remained still, as he softly spoke out, "Alright, but all of you stay low and hidden. Nobody comes to my aide. Is that clear".

Everyone nodded as Tyler turned back around, and began to march down the street, with everyone running to keep up.

After a few minutes, Tyler pulled up to one street, and as he looked to his right, he quickly stepped back, to hide behind the building. Everyone remained quiet, as they approached the corner, and poked their heads out.

Just a block down the street, they could see Jordan standing on top of a building, talking to Starscream.

"This is it" Tyler said as he kneeled down, looking down at them all. "Like I said, stay low, stay hidden. And before I head out, I want guys you know one thing. I love you, and I will see you on the otherside".

Before anyone could say a word back, Tyler quickly stood up and jumped out onto the street, as huge missile launchers tranformed out of his back and rested onto his shoulders. Everyone looked to the building, and could see Jordan holding Starscream in his hands as Tyler fired the missiles.

They flew up into the air, heading straight for Jordan. The missiles then exploded next to him, enveloping both him and Starscream in a cloud of fire and smoke.

Jordan quickly emerged and stood up, with a surprised look on his face as his eyes caught Tyler. "Get down here Jordan, face me like a man, if you still consider yourself one".

Jordan growled as he jumped off the building, his right hand grabing the side, slowing his fall. When he was only a few storied up, he let go, slamming into the ground, creating a cloud of dust.

"So Tyler, you managed to make it" Jordan growled. "I am glad none of my decepticons managed to kill you, because now I can have the satifaction of crushing you with my own hands. Your family is now dead, and the only ones here are you and me".

"You are wrong Jordan" Tyler replied, as he pulled as large axe out of his back, with his right hand deploying his sword, "I rescued my family, they are now safe, far fom your grasp. This is now between me and you".

"Why fight back Tyler?, it was never like you when you were younger". "You were the one who always told me I needed to fight back against those that wronged me. Well, now I am, and you have wronged me".

Tyler then charged at Jordan, slamming his axe and sword into him as he pushed him against the building. "You can't protect them Tyler, I will kill them all". "You'll have to go through me first" Tyler growled. "That can be arranged" he replied.

Jordan then head butt Tyler in the face, causing him to stager back. He then kicked Tyler in the chest, throwing him back as a long silver blade extended out of his right fist. Tyler quickly jumped back up to his feet, just as Jordan slammed the blade into the ground where his head would have been.

* * *

><p>Everyone watched the battle from a wrecked coffee store, all of them hoping that Tyler would be fine. "Alvin" Brittany whispered, "you and your brothers can still help Tyler. He doesn't have to face this alone".<p>

Alvin just shook his head, his eyes remaining locked on Tyler. "We may be brothers, but I am still the student, and he is the teacher. I still have to believe his choice is the best choice". "Alvin, you never did follow the rules before. You can break one more" she said, her blue eyes giving Alvin a pleading look.

* * *

><p>Tyler and Jordan continued their fight. Tyler was using the axe to block Jordan's attacks, while using his sword to try and stab him. "You always were tough Tyler" Jordan growled as he raised his blade over his head, bringing it straight down. Tyler then raised his axe, blocking the attack as he quickly raised his right arm, and swung it as hard as he could.<p>

But before his sword could come close, Jordan quickly jumped back, while slamming his left fist against Tyler's face. He staggered back, as Jordan began to swing his arm faster and faster, begining to overwhelm Tyler as he continued to try and block the attacks. "But you never where a sympathtic person" he continued.

Jordan then slammed his blade into Tyler's axe, forcing it out of his hands. With only his sword, Tyler wasn't able to act quick enough as Jordan slammed his foot down on it. The sudden move caused Tyler to fall to his knee as Jordan stabed his silver blade into Tyler's chest.

Tyler screamed in pain, as Jordan pulled the blade out, and punched Tyler across the face, throwing him around, landing on his stomach.

* * *

><p>Sarah was almost screaming in terror and agony as they watched what was unfolding. "DO SOMTHING ALVIN" she screamed, looking at him with tears running down her face. "I can't" Alvin said quietly. "You must" Brittany said as she grabed his paw, "You promised me, remember?". Alvin remained silent, as he slowly turned to look at his brothers.<p>

* * *

><p>Tyler was still on his stomach, dragging himself across the ground, trying to pull away from Jordan.<p>

But Jordanstood over him, stabing the blade into Tyler's left shoulder, "You were like my brother, I trusted you" Jordan screamed. "And now, you shall face your end" he yelled as he raised his arm, aiming the blade for his head.

"Your right Jordan" Tyler said, his voice withering in pain. Jordan then paused, as he looked down at Tyler, not sure of what he heard. "What did you say?" he growled. "I said you were right" he replied as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"I was so desperate to feel something else. I didn't consider who I might be hurting. I am so sorry for what I have done to you. Nothing would please me more than to have you as my friend again. And with Alvin, you and I can protect the universe togeather, as brothers".

Jordan just starred at Tyler, not saying a word, his face looking like it was full of sorrow. Suddenly his face twisted with evil as his punched Tyler to the ground. "I don't want your appology" he growled as he bent down, grabing Tyler around the throat. "I want my revenge".

He then reached back, pulling out the large shot gun as he press the barrel to Tyler's face. "Goodbye Tyler Pauwel".

Tyler closed his eyes, waiting for Jordan to pull the trigger. Loud pops then filled the air as Jordan suddenly let go of Tyler, yelping in pain as shots hit his body. Tyler collapsed onto the ground, and quickly jerked his head up as he saw Alvin in his robotic form charging at Jordan with a weapon in his hand.

Before Jordan could react, Alvin slammed his fist into Jordan's head, knocking him to the ground. Just as he was about to push himself up, Alvin raised his foot and rammed into his head, stunning him.

Alvin then grabed Jordan and pushed him up to his feet, grabing his right arm and bending it backwards. "You will leave my brother alone" Alvin growled as he continued to hit Jordan.

Jordan the jerked his right leg, making Alvin lose his footing and collapse to the ground. "You are pathetic" Jordan ground as he stood over top of Alvin, "the two of you can't beat me" he said as he kicked Alvin in the face.

Suddenly, for arms wrapped around Jordan as Simon and Theodore tried to restrain him. Jordan jerked left and right, trying to losen their grasp. Both of them held on tight, not allowing him to fight back.

Jordan then leaped up into the air, while pushing himself backwards, making him land on top of Simon and Theodore. A huge cloud of dust erupted around them, as Jordan rose back up to his feet, with Simon and Thedore lying on the ground in pain.

A long purple blade extended out of his fist, as he turned to Tyler with a evil grin, who was trying to get back up to his feet. "You know Tyler, I always wondered, what happens Dark Energon touches a spark".

Jordan then turned to Alvin, who was still on the ground, still stunned from the kick. Before Alvin could react, Jordan plunged the blade into Alvin's chest, making him scream in pain. Jordan just pushed the blade deeper and deeper into his chest, twisting it left and right as he did.

* * *

><p>Brittany mouth was wide open like she was in a silent scream. Tears running down her face as she stood up and tried running towards Alvin. But before she could take two steps, Dave reached out and grabed her, preventing her from getting close. She continued to try and free herself, pleading with Dave to let her go, but he just shook his head sadly as they all looked back at what was happening.<p>

* * *

><p>Jordan then pulled the blade out of Alvin's chest, leaving a gaping hole in it's place. Tyler pushed himself to his feet, starring at Jordan coldly, his face twisted rage, as his eyes began to flash between red and blue.<p>

"One down, several more to go" he said coldy. "You will pay" Tyler growled, his voice low and deep. Suddenly, his eyes turned red as a red auroa surrounded his body. The swords then deployed out of each arm as he suddenly leaped towards Jordan, swinging like crazy samari as Jordan tried to defend himself, but Tyler was to quick.

He brought his left sword down on Jordan, forcing Jordan to raise both his hand to block the attack. Tyler quickly swung the right sword towards Jordan's stomach, creating a huge gash as he pulled away.

Jordan held his stomach, as he looked up at Tyler, who was getting ready to strike again. He quickly turned and transformed into the tanker truck, trying to escape, but Tyler quickly tackled him from the side, slamming him into the side of a building. Jordan transformed again, slamming his blade into Tyler's right arm, severing it from his body. But Tyler continued like it was nothing.

He then elbowed Jordan across the face, throwing him to the ground, forcing him to crawl on his hands and knees as Tyler continued to stab him again and again, until Jordan felt his arms go weak as he collapsed.

He braced for what was next, but instead, Tyler walked past him and stood several meters away, the auroa disappearing and his eyes returning to normal. "It is over Jordan" he growled as he retracted his sword that was on his still attached left arm.

Jordan looked up, dark energon dribbling from his mouth like blood. "It is never over, no". He then pushed himself up, pulling out his shot gun. "For if I must die, I shall take you with me".

Tyler looked down, and could see the axe he dropped sitting only a few meters infront of him. "You know Tyler, I wonder, who would you have turned into if I was never in your life".

**X**"Time to find out" Tyler replied. His face sheild then deployed over his face as he quickly leaped forward, reaching for the axe and throwing it at Jordan before he could fire, hitting him in the chest.

He then quickly pulled the axe out, causing Jordan to stagger forward as he quickly spun around him, slamming the back of his right foot into Jordan's back, making him collapse onto his hands and knees.

Tyler then brought his foot down on his right arm, while slamming the axe straight into Jordan's face and quickly pulled back hard. Jordan screamed in pain as his head began to seperate from his body. Then in one final pull, the head pulled off as Jordan's headless body collapsed onto the ground, spewing spaks and smoke.

Tyler then let go of the axe, with Jordan's head still attached as it fell to the ground, with the eyes going dim.**X**

Tyler looked down at the lifeless body, a flood of emotions traveling through him by the death of his old friend. He then then felt a surge of fear flow through him as he heard Brittany scream out. "ALVIN".

**How suspenseful. Like I said, the areas marked with the X are sences that I posted the youtube link onto my website, if you want to see a video version. I just thought that these scences should be in my story, I know it might be cheating, but hey, it makes it a little more real.**


	15. Chapter 15 Options

Chapter 15 Options

Tyler slowly turned, to see everyone crowding around Alvin, who was still in his robotic form, his hand over the wound Jordan caused. "Alvin, please say something to me" Brittany pleaded as she climbed up his body to his face.

Alvin slowly turned his head, his massive blue eyes focusing on Brittany. "Ow" he wheezed. Tyler slowly walked over, picking up his severed arm, and reattaching it to his body as he approached. Alvin slowly turned his head to Tyler, when suddenly his eyes turned purple, growling in agony as his chest heaved up, almost making Brittany lose her footing.

After only a few seconds, the pain receded as Alvin's eyes returned to normal. "What's wrong Alvin?" Brittany asked as she placed her paw on his metallic face. "I think I might know" Tyler cut in, his voice filled with dread.

Tyler then kneeled down next to Alvin, closely looking at the wound in his chest. "Get off him now Brittany" he said quietly. Without saying a word, Brittany climbed down his body, and joined everyone else who was watching intently. Simon and Theodore stood next to Alvin as Tyler gently placed his hand on Alvin's chest.

The centre of Alvin's chest then pulled away as the sides opened up, reveiling the inside of Alvin's chest, with his spark in the centre. "No" Tyler gasped, as Simon and Theodore picked everyone up, giving them a view of what was going on.

As soon as they were high enough, they were able to see Alvin's spark, changing colours between blue and purple, as a dark purple crystal began to spead out inside his chest like wild vines.

"His spark has been corrupted" Tyler said quietly. Everyone fell silent, as Alvin let out another gasp of pain. "What will happen to him?" Eleanor asked, all of them dreading what the answer would be. "The dark energon will continue to work it's way through his body, until there is no energon left, the process will either kill him, or turn him into a being of pure evil".

Tyler then looked down at Alvin, who was still holding his chest. "I told you not to get involved Alvin" Tyler said, his voice full of sorrow. "And let you have all the fun" he gasped, "no way". "There must be something we can do" Brittany pleaded, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Because you promised me Alvin, you promised me nothing would happen to you".

"I don't know what can be done" Tyler replied, "Dark energon was before my time, all my knowledge comes from ancient texts and past memories of Primes. And nothing says on how to cure a corrupted spark".

"THERE MUST BE SOMETHING" Brittany screamed. "YOU CAN'T JUST LET HIM DIE TYLER, YOU CAN'T. HE IS YOUR BROTHER. BROTHERS DON'T LET EACH OTHER DIE". Tyler remained silent, as his chest folded open, as a small object floated out that everyone reconized.

"Is that the matrix?" Jeanette asked, reconizing it from the one Alvin used to bring him back to life in Eygpt.

"It is the matrix" Tyler replied as it hovered in his hands, "but it is a different one. This one is given to only one Prime, one who is ment to leader of them all. I had it since I first got my powers".

Tyler's right hand then disappeared as his sword deployed. The matix then hovered over top, a light cloud of energy forming in between the two as his sword turned from glowing orange to a bright white. Tyler's chest then opened back up as the matix receded into his spark.

He then turned to Simon and Theodore, "Hold him" Tyler replied. "What do you mean hold him?" Simon fired. "You take the arms, Theodore takes the legs, because this isn't going to be pleasent".

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT PLEASENT" Brittany screamed. "I don't know if this will work" Tyler replied quietly, "I will be stabing his spark, transfering the energy in my sword, into his spark. If it works, his spark will be purged of dark energon, and will start purging his body, if not, he will die. Either way, it will be a violent process, but it is the only chance he has".

Brittany turned to Alvin, hot tears running down her face as Alvin gasped in pain again, this time passing out. "We don't have much time Brittany" Tyler replied. Brittany's heart was feeling like it was being torn in two, as she looked back at Tyler, letting the two words barely escape her lips. "Do it".

Simon and Theodre then set everyone down as they moved towards Alvin, grabing his hands and feet as Tyler prepared. "I will not let anyone else die because of this" Tyler mumbled. He then raised the sword into the air, and brought it down towards Alvin.

Everyone shut their eyes, not wanting to see what was about to happen. But all they heard was silence. Everyone slowly opened their eyes, and could see that Tyler almost seemed frozen, the tip of his sword only a few inches from Alvin's spark. "What happened?" Dave asked.

Suddenly, two hands appeared on Tyler's arm, as arms began to form, then a body and head of a women.

"Oracal" Tyler gasped, as the warm caring face of the Oracal starred back, even though she looked human, her size was now equal to Tyler.

"There is never always one solution Tyler, there are always other options". Everyone watched as the Oracal kneeled down next to Alvin's body, watching at the dark energon continued to spread. "Tyler, are you willing to do anything to save him, no matter how painful or emotional?. You, and only you, with my help, can remove the blight".

"I will accept the burden, with all that I am" Tyler replied.

The Oracal then raised her hands, as both Tyler and Alvin began to rise into the air. Everyone watched at the Oracal also leviated into the air, hovering only a few meters from Tyler and Alvin.

She then gently waved her right hand, as Tyler's spark emerged, his body turning limp and lifeless. Alvin's spark then emerged from his body, still flashing between purple and blue as the two sparks began to merge togeather.

The sky then lit up as the two sparks merged, creating a sphere brighter than the sun.

The sphere then moved back over to Alvin and disappeared into his body. Alvin's body then began to jerk wildly, as his whole body began to glow bright white. Suddenly, a huge burst of purple energy erupted from his chest, shot up into the sky, and disappeared into the air.

A spark then emerged from Alvin's body, and went back to Tyler's, as the two of them turned back to their normal selves. The two of them gently floated back to the ground, each out cold.

Dave, Claire and the chipmunks ran for Alvin's body, while Sarah went for Tyler's. "ALVIN" Brittany screamed, placing her paws on his shoulders. "PLEASE WAKE UP". With his eyes still closed, Alvin suddenly spoke. "Easy Britt, I didn't lose my hearing".

His eyes then opened as he gave her a wide grin and winked. "I'm back baby".

Everyone then huged Alvin, as the Oracal smiled down at them. "Two sparks in one body was the best meathod to rid you of dark energon Alvin, with the combined power, it purged you from the evil seed".

The Oracal then slowly turned still giving her caring smile, "The love of family is the strongest power there is. It is the one thing that can heal the most deepest wounds" she said as she looked back at Tyler.

Everyone looked and could see Sarah hugging him, while he hugged her back, as they could hear crying coming from him. "What happened to him?" Brittany asked as they all continued watching.

"He relived everything" the Oracal replied. "Every painful memory, every feeling from his life that caused him a lot of pain. He shouldn't have had to go through that kind of life. But that is why I choose him, because no matter how much pain he felt, the anger he felt, or the hate that built up inside, all he wanted was to do good".

Everyone watched as Tyler stood up, as he and Sarah moved over to Jordan's headless body. "Remember this" the Oracal said as she looked down at Alvin. "Even though you and Tyler have commited yourselves to protect all, you are still just human and chipmunk. No one is perfect, and no one can foresee everything. Keep you families first like you always have. Until the next time".

She then began to fade away, leaving just the chipmunks standing there with Dave and Claire. Everyone quietly made their way over to Tyler and Sarah, who where holding each other as they stood next to Jordan's body.

"You okay Tyler?" Jeanette asked as they approached. Tyler gave a small nod as he looked back. "A part of me is sad that he is gone" Tyler replied. "Despite the fact that he was evil, he is still in a way, my friend".

Tyler then turned, as Sarah quickly wiped a tear from her eye.

Tyler then kneeled down, looking straight at Simon and Theodore. "You two now have a choice, you can keep your powers, or go back to being normal chipmunks". Simon and Theodore looked at each other, both trying to decide.

"And don't worry" Alvin said, as he moved up to his brothers, "You won't go through the same painful test I went through. I think we can bend the rules for once". Simon and Theodore then turned to their wives. "What do you think Jeanette?" asked Simon. "Do you want us to have these powers Eleanor?" Theodore said.

Both of them then wrapped their arms around their husbands, and quickly kissed their lips. "You will always be Simon Seville to me" Jeanette replied. "Nothing will change who you are" Eleanor said as she stroked Theodore's cheek.

Simon and Theodore then looked at both Tyler and Alvin. "Why not, I will give it a try, see how I like it" Simon said. "Maybe now I can finally wrestle with my brother and know he is not pulling any moves".

Alvin just rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Brittany's waist. "Alright then" Tyler replied. "I think it is time to go back home where our families are. But first, the four of us have to erase all evidence of what happened. You don't want this in a history book do you".

Everyone smiled at each other as the four began to rise up into the air, their bodies glowing as they began to return the city to normal, the way it was before the attack.

**(Please Read)**

**Well, that is it for this story, I thought the ending was a little rushed, but I had some problems at home. I have another story for the series in my head, but one thing I want to ask is, do you want to be humorous, or keep the seirous tone. I think the humor will be a welcomed break from the heartache. I will give you a idea of what I am thinking. **

**Something strange comes to earth, and the arrive triggers very "unusual" changes in Sarah and the chipettes. Making them "very creepy and scary" in the eyes of the boys.**

**Please let me know, because like I said, I will be going on vaction on the 13th, and won't be back until the 28th. So that will give me time to think of some new stories. If you have ideas, I welcome them, because then I can plan it while on vaction. You will still be able to send me PM and reviews, thanks to my new Iphone, so feel free to send me a message. **

**I think before I leave, I will post a one shot story, and will post it on the 11th. And when I get back, I will do one normal romance story, then the series one. Thanks to everyone who read, and thanks Kali101 for the reviews and great motavation. **

**PS. Saw the new trailer. I just can't wait anymore for the movie to come out. Sigh**


End file.
